An Unexpected Artist
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: During her final year, Hermione turns to music to express her feelings, all the while capturing the attentions of a unexpected potions professor.
1. An Unexpected Artist

**Authors Note: ****Being an artist/musician, I couldn't help but create a tid-bit including lights, music, and magic for two very special characters:**

My dear Labyrinth fans, worry not upon seeing this, I simply had to get it out of my system. It's been on my mind constantly these last couple of days since I'm on an Alan Rickman celebrity-crush phase, and once I get it out in writing, I can go back to the Labyrinth adventure story.

I'm taking a shot in the dark on this one, so don't expect it to be absolutely precise since the main focus is simply on HG/SS, everything else is just add-ons from the few things I remember, and some made up – Oh and in my story, muggle objects are ok :o)

Radiohead lyrics have been used, I did change the lyrics around to better suit the story, and as such- I do not own radiohead, or the songs posted in this story.

Hermione droned along the hallways, looking at everything around her with the utmost uninterest. For years, the school, the teachers, the books, the ... even the stones on the walls seemed to hold the most fascination to her... As the years had passed.. This to be the final one, everything was gone. Granted, she still adored reading, and preparing for exams and studying was something that never stopped being natural to her.. but there was something missing... _If only I had some kind of .. creative outlet that could bring happiness, and excitement that didn't involve almost getting killed...  
_  
There had been a new pub just outside of Hogsmeade that opened. On Friday nights they had locals performing. She always had wondered what it would be like to step up on stage, and just let the music take over. That section was normally off limits to most of the students but because it was her last year and also because of her grades, she and a select handful had been given access to venture down that area, so she wouldn't have to worry about being seen by anyone she knew. The more she thought about it, the more attractive the idea became to her.

She thought back to when she was still living with her parents; her cousin had come over one weekend and brought his guitar with him. When he didn't know it, Hermione picked it up and in a matter of minutes she was self-teaching herself along with the instruction book. She already knew how to read music; her parents having made her take piano lessons early in her youth.  
She remembered how good it felt when she strummed along the strings, placing her fingers on the frets to create chords that sounded: "Magica...OOOPS!" Before being able to finish her daydream, she had felt herself bump into someone hard, making her fall backwards and spilling her books.

She quickly moved to grab them, apologizing out loud as she did so. "I'm so very sorry, I should've been more careful... "  
As she bent down to the pick up the last of her books, an annoyed voice replied: "How is it Miss Granger, that you, the schools' know-it-all doesn't even have the common sense to watch where she is going!" The strong voice made her finally look up in shock. _Oh no, the most horrible situation! Out of all the people I could've bumped into, it had to be Snape!  
_  
"Dear me, please forgive me Professor, I've.. I've had a lot on my mind!" She made a move to get up when he suddenly extended his hand to help her up. Surprise clearly showing across her face, but she stayed silent regardless and allowed him to help her. She couldn't help but stare at him, with the same flowing black teaching robes he always wore, but there was something different about him, or was it, the way he stared at her? Before she could even begin to consider this further, harsh words quickly erupted towards her: "Walking carelessly about the hallways is inexcusable Miss Granger, 30 points from Gryffindor and detention in my dungeons this afternoon!" Without another word or glance, he strode off down the hall.

After class, Hermione was greeted by Ron and Harry. "So Mione, you gonna meet us at the library tonight to go over the exams with us?" Harry asked.  
"Oh,, yes I... oh.. I can't" Ron turned to her shocked, "What?"

She sighed deeply, "I can't, I have detention with Professor Snape"  
Both Ron and Harry looked at eachother before exclaiming at the same time, "WHAT?"

She looked down at the floor as she spoke, "I uh.. I was kind of not watching where I was walking this afternoon and happened to bump into him so.. here we are."

"That greasy git didn't have to give you detention for that, he's out to get you he is!" Ron exclaimed as Harry chimed in more consolingly: "Don't worry though, it's only one afternoon, if it had been me, you would've been given a week easy."

She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the dungeons. "I'll see you guys later."

She was in no hurry to get to detention, and as she walked, she began to visualize notes, and rhythms, walking in time while she hummed. She laughed at herself, "I'm a one woman band!" She gasped at herself then, _Why is it that the thought of that doesn't sound so outright crazy?_

Before she could take her thoughts further, she had arrived at her destination, taking a deep breath, and bracing herself for whatever lay ahead, she opened the door, and walked into the potions class.

Looking around fiercely, she found the classroom bare, for a moment she thought to herself, _could he have forgotten that he had given me detention?_

She shook her head answering herself, knowing that if she were to attempt to walk out now, she'd probably be accused of trying to skip and be given yet another detention. She sat down and looked around, starring at the rows of books and jars filled with odd objects floating around..."Hmmmm.." She quickly took out a piece of parchment and quill and formed 5 straight lines across, forming a G clef before deciding; "It would be good to actually have a title to the song first.. yes, first things.. "  
Suddenly, the door burst open and in came the tall intimidating man with black flowing robes.

He had his back to her, searching through endless forms of parchment, not at all acknowledging her whatsoever.  
She sat there quietly just watching him, observing him and his facial expressions, suddenly the words started to form in her mind:  
"_Can't afford to breathe in this town..._ " She began to scribble quickly, before the words could escape her.  
That's when upon hearing the quick etching, he turned to face her. "I don't recall having said that you were permitted to do your homework while in detention Miss Granger.."

She looked up at him, her cheeks becoming flushed with every second that passed. He looked at her curiously, not understanding why she would be embarrassed or ashamed at such a simple statement. She usually just put her things away and would reply with a " Yes Professor" but she didn't do it this time, she didn't even bother putting the parchment away!

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?"

"I uhh.. like you said.. homework!" She began to put the parchment away finally when he continued: "If I see that you are lying, that will be 60 points from Gryffindor.

She sighed loudly and looked down at the beginnings of her song: She looked up at him quickly and then down again, "I'm a.. I'm writing a song" she whispered.

Snape leaned closer putting his hand to his ear, "What was that Miss Granger?"

"I'm writing a SONG!"

A confused and stunned expression formed across his face. "What on earth for?" Hermione starred at him for a moment, not expecting an inquiry but rather some form or ridicule, this gave her a tad more ease. "There's a new pub that opened just outside of Hogsmeade and.. "  
"The Lions' Den" He interrupted.

She looked up at him in shock, how did he know about this place? It was a social pub that was always packed and brimming with music and chatter and with.. Good cheer! for heavens sake! Trying to envision Snape in that kind of environment just didn't click together in her mind, and as if reading her thoughts, he once again interrupted: "I am not without a life outside of Hogwarts, Miss Granger."

"Rrrriiight, well, I'm working on a song that maybe I could perform Friday night; I use to play piano as a child, and I also play guitar. I figured out a way where I could use my instruments magically and then there is a muggle device that loops the sounds created so essentially you could have a whole band with just .. "  
She realized she was rambling and looked up to see why she hadn't been interrupted yet.

Again he was looking at her incredulously. "Miss Granger, I highly doubt that you and your nitwit friends would be allowed to even enter that section of town! I would stick with what I know Miss Granger.."

Her head jerked up suddenly and without even thinking about it, she spoke up: "That is exactly, the kind of attitude I have to fight against day after day in this place! I am more than just a bookworm student looking for praises from teachers, and to answer the previous statement, Harry and Ron are not allowed but I am, and they have no idea of what I'm going to do... Actually..."  
She looked to the side and laughed to herself, "Your the only one who knows, I can't believe I said this to you.."

She dared to look up at him, his face expressionless, he simply starred at her for what seemed, ages.  
She sat back, her heart racing against her chest. _Here it comes Hermione, now you'll have to pay for having spoken up to him._

Turning his back to her, he finally responded: "You are to clean all the shelves in the room - WITHOUT the use of your wand Miss Granger, when you are done, you may leave." Suddenly a ragged towel and spray bottle formed before he disappeared out of the classroom.

Before Hermione realized it, she was done. The shelves shimmered they were so clean, but she still found it odd that her detention had been so lenient. She had heard stories from other students of the atrocious things they had to do. Cleaning out the shelves hadn't even taken an hour. Gathering her things off the desk, she thought about joining Ron and Harry, they would probably still be up in the library, but... she looked down at the unfinished song and headed up to her room instead.

The week went by in a hurry; whenever she got a chance of it, she would hurry up to her room and practice her completed songs. It was a pleasant surprise to find herself humming her songs mentally when she walked down the halls, during meal times, even while in class! Though she did not let it interfere with her academics, if anything, it heightened her desire to do well.

The morning before the intended concert, she had potions. Unlike the previous years where she had the class with both Harry and Ron, she was by herself.. .Which suited her fine.

Unlike other days where she was constantly raising her hand and correcting others with what they did, she hummed inaudibly to herself while constructing what had been written on the board. Snape eyed her curiously from time to time as she cheerfully made her brew, not speaking a single word during class. Nevertheless she was the first one to finish, and she patiently stood by waiting for her professor to give his approval.

He made his way down the isle, making sarcastic and vile comments as was the norm. When he finally reached Hermione, he took in her features, while with everyone else; he simply looked down at their creations, said his piece, and kept walking.  
She looked back at him, her face expressionless as well for once, but she still said nothing, just awaited to be insulted as everyone else had; even though she knew she had done the potion correctly.

Finally looking down at her cauldron for what was probably an eight of a second, he looked up at her again. "See me after class Miss Granger."  
With that he turned away, speaking as he strode to the front of the class." Once you've all cleaned the sorry excuse for potions' you've made, you may go."

While everyone else was putting away their things one by one, Hermione simply tapped her cauldron once, and everything she had made was gone, all she had to do was put away the cauldron.  
She wiped her seat quickly preparing for everyone else to leave, when she felt heavy set eyes on her, and glancing up, she noticed it was Snapes, giving her a deep and penetrating stare. She did not break away from the stare, suddenly feeling knots in her stomach. Everyone was shuffling out of class, but she sat there, waiting for whatever punishment lay before her.  
Suddenly it hit her, he knew of her plans for tomorrow night. She finally broke off eye contact, biting her bottom lip with worry. _What if that is specifically what he's aiming for, I've practiced and worked so hard for this!_

Only the sound of him clearing his throat brought her back to reality, realizing that everyone had left the classroom. She jerked up quickly, gathering her things and in the process dropping her itouch.  
She quickly picked it up but he already saw it, and stayed starring at it as she held it in her hand. "What is that dreadful muggle thing you're holding Miss Granger?"

For the first time since class had started, her eyes illuminated, wide and full of sudden life. "This? It's a device that helps me with.. " Suddenly realizing who she was talking to and seeing the unmistakable look of curiosity, and slight concern, she held back from saying too much.  
"It's not harmful in any way Professor; it just allows you to do many things in regards to music. You can look at it, and borrow it if you like, I'm not sure you'd enjoy the same music style as I do."

She held it out to him to prove that it did no harm. He merely looked at it briefly and then back at her. "Nevermind Miss Granger, that is not the reason why I've asked you to stay after class."

She remained silent, waiting him to explain: "Miss Granger, are you aware that the success of this class not only solely based on whether you create an acceptable potion?"  
It was her turn to look at him in a curious manner. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean Professor."

He sighed deeply, putting his hand over his face. "Miss Granger you hardly spoke two words together today, you made no attempt to participate at all, this will effect your final grade, unless I am given an acceptable reason otherwise."

Her eyes opened in shock, she couldn't believe that she was being held after class over something so ridiculous.

"Professor, I…. Wow."

"Finish your sentence Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape, I am indeed shocked by your words, I thought for sure you of all people would be more than happy that I hardly said anything in class today since your always going on about how I think I know it all and am even accused of trying to take over teaching."

"Do you not?" He quickly interrupted.

She was about to speak but she thought about it before answering.. "I.. ur.. Professor to be honest, I didn't really have 100% of my mind concentrated in class today."

"and why is that" He asked seriously.

Could he have possibly forgotten? He probably wasn't even listening to begin with the first time she told him about her plans for Friday. A little hurt by his words, visibly showing upon her face, she looked down and rethought her words. "I have something important I need to do Tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Your Performance at Lions' Den?" A smirk clearly on his face.

She looked up at him in surprise… "Y.. yes.. that's exactly it."

"Miss Granger, do not allow your personal matters interfere with your academics, I expect for you to continue to participate in class."

She stood there fighting with herself over his words, she knew there were other students who hardly ever participated and they didn't get called to stay after class, why was he singling her out?

He stared at her deeply, was that a smile? Now she thought she was seeing things!

"You may go." He turned his back to her then, shuffling through parchment.

Still extremely confused she headed out of the room. After hearing the door close, Snape turned around; thinking about what had gone on, finally sighing deeply. "What are you doing you old fool… "

That Friday, Hermione had been a complete mess. She was thankful that she didn't have potions that day, Snape would've said something to her for sure. She sat silently at the great hall at dinner. Ron and Harry talked excitedly about an upcoming Quidditch match coming up, while she just stared ahead of her in a daze. It would be time to leave soon.__

Deep in thought, she felt that overwhelming sensation again like she did the day before at potions. Remembering it made her look up at the Head table, where she found Professor Snape looking directly at her.

She quickly lowered her gaze and back at her food. She felt the knots in her stomach again. She could start to feel herself blushing. _No time to make up crazy ideas, you have a concert to get to._

With that, she got up from the table, excusing herself, and almost running; she exited the great hall.

She gave her room one last looking before heading out, she had everything she needed, including a small bottle of something she cooked up that was guaranteed to make the nerves dissipate so that she could give her all with ease.

When she arrived, the place was starting to fill with people. She sighed in relief when she noticed that there was nobody there that she recognized, and headed backstage.

There was a tall man guarding the door, and she gave him a piece of parchment. "Hermione Granger sir"

He looked her curiously and then at the paper. After looking at her for a moment and then at the paper again, he stepped aside and opened the door. "You can get ready in room 6, your up 3rd tonight."

The room was small and barely had lighting, she had to cast a spell that lit the room entirely. She decided to pull out her instruments and equipment first, and once that was ready to be set on stage, she gathered her costume and makeup to get dressed but before doing that, she gulped all the contents of her bottle. "Now I'm ready!"

Nobody would be able to recognize the woman that was now starring at herself in the mirror.

Hermione wore tight black leather skinny pants, and an off the shoulder black shirt that sparkled like crystals in the light. Leather black boots complimented her outfit. She cast a charm on her hair that turned is straight and sleek, held up at the sides by matching crystal clips.

The makeup around her eyes were smokey, bringing out the deep amber in her eyes, while her lips were pale with simple gloss. She knew she looked sensational, not like a student at Hogwarts, but like a grown woman.  
While doing her final touch-ups, there was a knock on the door and then it swung open. It was the same guy that was guarding the door earlier.

"Your up in five… woah! Are you the same girl that arrived 15 minutes ago?"

She smiled shyly "You look sensational, oh.. before I forget, I've been instructed to give you these lovelies." Suddenly a vase filled with red roses appeared on the table. "

Hermione gasped in shock.. and she would've probably been concerned too if not for the potion she drank earlier.  
"Who are they from?"

"Ummm.. I don't know, the guy didn't give me his name, and I couldn't really see his face either, it's like he didn't want to be recognized. By the way, you do have another song ready in case the audience wants an encore right?

"Oh.. yes!" Hermione knew what that meant.. if you sucked, you only got one song.. that was it, and if you were good, you performed an encore.

"Anyway.. your up in …. Four minutes now.. ' With that he left as fast as he had arrived. Leaving Hermione confused as to who would possibly know about… "Professor Snape?... No way.. "

She shook her head and quickly grabbed her equipment to get ready on stage.

Hermione could tell from the applause of the previous band that the place was packed. She could hear the cheers and whistles making her all the more excited about what would be coming to them.

"Next up we have Miss Hermione Granger giving her first performance with us tonight, give it up!"

She walked up holding the mic in her hands, completely at ease as she gave the audience a dashing smile. "How are you all doing tonight?"

She was hit with a response of thunderous applause and cheer, and somewhere off in the audience someone yelled: "YOUR HOT!"  
Which she smiled and laughed, "Thank you dears"

"Tonight I'm going to do a bit that was actually inspired by.. " She smiled coyly at her audience "Someone significantly older than me.. probably doesn't even know I exist.. "

There was another yell from someone in the audience: "HE'S CRAZY, YOUR HOT!"  
She lifted her eyebrows at that. "Who keeps saying that?" There was a young wizard, probably in his 20's that started jumping up and down in the front.. "Oh, thank you dear!" She blew a kiss to him and the audience burst out in laughter.

"So.. a lot of people fear this person, I thought I did too but I realize that it's a deep respect and.. maybe something else.. Anyway, he was what inspired me to write this song, because he's a brilliant person! Oh and so you all know, I use muggle devices and combine them with my magic techniques so, the song is called 'Blow out' hope you all enjoy!"

She put the mic back on it's stand and strapped on her guitar which… as soon as she hit the first chords, fired a frenzy of electrifying sounds that drove the audience wild.  
Continuing to play, she walked over to her Macbook and sang the chorus into the mic:

"All wrapped up in cotton wool,  
All wrapped up and sugar coated"

She turned to the audience, pulling out her wand from out of nowhere and pointing it towards the drum set.  
which fell in time perfectly as she began to sing again.

"In my mind and nailed into my heels.  
All the tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime, killing what I feeeeeeeeeeeeeeel."

As she held the last note, the audience applauded and cheered.  
She pointed her wand to her Macbook and suddenly it looped back to her previous chorus, making it sound as if she had background vocals.

"All wrapped up in cotton wool,  
All wrapped up and sugar coated"

"And everything I touch,  
Turns to stooooooooooone."

Suddenly, she backed off the mic and broke out into a guitar solo, moving in time with the rhythm, all the while the audience going wild.

Coming back to the mic, she let the guitar drop to her side as she sang with all her might and feeling into the mic. She ran her hands down the sides of her body, down to her hips as they swayed provocatively.

The wizards in the audience were going crazy, whistling and making cat-calls as she sang.

" I am fused just in case I blow out,  
I am glued just because I crack out."

"Cause everything I touch.. turns toooo stooooooooone"

She picked up her guitar again and broke out to the second solo of the song, her fingers all over the neck of the guitar as she played rapidly, and with feeling, the audience still going wild as she was coming to the end of the song.  
Even before she was done, she could hear them begin to chant what she wanted to hear since she first arrived:  
"ENCORE, ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Finally finishing the last notes, she looked up and saw everyone clapping their hands at the same time, still shouting, "ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Smiling and breathless, she came up to the mic, "I take it you all want an encore?"

Everyone burst out in cheer, and so began her second song, which even though she didn't say so, was also inspired by that special someone.

What Hermione hadn't noticed was that off in the back of the lions' den, in a booth, drinking ale, sat Severus Snape.  
Overwhelmed and hypnotized by her words at the beginning of the song. He had swallowed hard, knowing that she meant him. It confirmed that what he was feeling was not just crazy since she obvious had felt it too.

She was absolutely breath taking, she looked like a woman and not just a student. What had happened to the shy, and book-worm Hermione Granger? Who was this charming and talented woman on stage?  
He was absolutely not expecting her to be so bold and frankly, surpassing everything that is amazing. This was certainly going to change things.

**This was going to be a one-shot but I'm going to add another chapter since things seem to be developing more-so than I intended :o)**

FF_2361742_


	2. Loosening Up

**Authors Note: Ok, ok,.. I couldn't help but add in a tad of Labyrinth into this one chapter, using David Bowie's song… and surprisingly enough, it fit well in regards to Snape and Hermione… actually, they're not all that different when you think about it.**

Thanks for your reviews and kind comments :o)

"**LOOSENING UP"**

Walking back to her dressing room, Hermione was glowing. Never did she expect things to turn out _THAT _well. With a grin that spread from ear to ear, she walked towards her vase of red roses and noticed that there was a note inside of it. With the rush of getting on stage before, she hardly had time to look at them properly.

She picked up the note that was written in neat cursive and read:

"Congratulations,  
You never cease to amaze."

There was no signature, no nothing. She could feel her heart drumming in her chest, no one knew she was out here tonight other than Professor Snape, but there was no way that he would've been responsible for these flowers. The only other conclusion she came up with was that he had probably told someone about her plans, but who, and why?  
Before she could speculate further, there was a knock, and the door guard let himself in: "That was AMAZING! Wow, how do you feel?"

Hermione looked down on the floor, still grinning; "Unreal."

"Savor it sweetheart, the first success is always the best! Which is why I'm here; I've been instructed to ask if you'd like to do another gig next week."

She looked up at him wide eyed, "Wh.. really?"

"Yup, orders from the top, whatdya say?"

She looked around nervously, "I umm.. next week is too soon for me, how bout the week after that?"

He smiled and nodded, "Sounds good, look forward to seeing you again!" and with that, he left the room.

Hermione had described it exactly right. The whole night, the whole.. everything seemed: UNREAL.

Reluctantly, she changed back into her normal school clothes and transported herself along with everything else back to Hogwarts. She made her way through the halls, her equipment having been transported to her room already all except the vase of roses which she carried in her hands.

The halls were relatively bare, it was past curfew but being one of the few having permission to leave the grounds, she didn't worry. She decided to stop by the kitchens and get something to eat, the adrenaline and excitement having brought out an appetite that had been lacking that day.

Hermione had always shown kindness to the elves in the castle so they did not turn her away when she asked for a late night snack.

She sat at a nearby table waiting patiently, admiring the deep red petals of her roses. Whoever it was that had given them to her, it really had put a cherry on top of a fantastic evening. In no time, a happy elf wearing a white apron and a matching chef's hat came along and placed before her a warm and golden puff pastry, and a hot cup of tea.  
"Take your time Miss, and enjoy!"

She smiled warmly at the kind elf. "Thank you!"

Picking up her knife and fork, she happily cut into her pastry and instantly gooey cheese and ham oozed out. She inhaled deeply realizing how very hungry she was. After a couple of bites, she looked up having heard footsteps enter the kitchen, "Who would it be at this time of night?"  
Instantly, her eyes simulated the black flowing robes and tall, serious demeanor that was Severus Snape.

If it hadn't been for the potion that she took earlier that night.. which was still obviously giving off its' effects, she would've been nervous and maybe even scared at seeing him suddenly approaching.  
This wasn't the first time she came into the kitchens late at night, and she didn't once recall ever having seen him walk in.

Professor Snape had left the pub almost immediately after Hermione had gotten off stage, he knew that she would probably wander towards the kitchens, as she often did when she thought no one knew about it. As he cautiously approached, he had been proven correct when he saw the elf serving her.

Even when she ate she was stunning, he couldn't help but stare, lips slightly parted, as she savored her food. It made him very aware of certain needs that had been dormant for years.

She flashed him a warm smile, "Good evening Professor."

"More like morning, Miss Granger" She took out her itouch and saw that he was right. "Hah! Your right, good thing there aren't classes tomorrow!"

He didn't answer, simply starred at her, contemplating whether to sit when she pulled out the chair next to her and patted the seat. "Please, sit, join me"

Initially, he hesitated but then carefully sat down, moving the chair so that he was sitting more across from her rather than next to her.

"That is the second time, I see you with the atrocious muggle object of yours."

She looked down at her itouch, and then laughed while looking at him.

"It's horrible isn't it? You can't believe how dependant I have become on this stupid thing! The other day while I was studying, I was trying to listen to this song, and nothing... No sound. I checked the settings, I turned it off and on. It simply refused to work, and I found myself getting anxious and frustrated like I haven't felt in ages, over such a small device, and yet.. it means so much.. Isn't it funny professor, how something so insignificant can mean so much?"

Firstly, he couldn't understand how she was sitting here carrying on so easily in conversation. As far as he was concerned, no students cared to have any such words with him, and he knew that he had set himself up for that, but no one before even tried, and he found that he rather enjoyed it. Even with most of the staff members he didn't converse unless it was work-related.

"I wouldn't know Miss Granger... So, what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you fix your ...device?"

When her eyes lit up at his question, he couldn't help but find it both charming and amusing. "I did a hard reboot! I mean.. I had to sit there holding the stupid buttons for like 5 minutes but it allows the computer to reset so it was like nothing had ever happened!"

He stared for a while at it, before she picked it up and placed it in his hand. Not even asking, she handed one of the head phones to him and turned it on. "You place this in your ear, and then... What kind of music do you like Professor?"

"I.. don't really care for music Miss Granger."

Despite his comment, he did as she instructed. She quickly flipped through the categories. "Oh! This is one of my favorites, it's a classic from David Bowie, he wrote this song for a movie. Perfectly describing the characters feelings."

Before he knew it, the calm and soothing music flowed through the small speaker of the headphones and into his ears. Then the lyrics came:

"_There's such a sad love,  
Deep in your eyes,  
A kind of pale jewel,  
Open and closed within your eyes_

I"ll place the sky, within your eyes

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love_

As Snape listened carefully to the lyrics, he wondered why she had picked this particular song for him to listen to. It was extremely emotional and… romantic, yet he found himself becoming fond of it._  
_  
"This is... different... different than what you played Tonight.."

He hadn't meant to admit to so much, and while he quickly flashed her a stare, he did his best to remain calm and emotionless.

"You were there tonight?"

He took off the headphones and sat them down at the table, still starring at the itouch he answered: "I think I mentioned to you before Miss Granger, that I am not without a life outside of Hogwarts."

"What did you think of it?"

He sat there looking at the table for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "It was... different Miss Granger."

She looked down, obviously disappointed that the person who inspired such feelings and artwork didn't really think much of what she had done. Frankly, it felt worse than when he insulted her potions in class. She realized then that what she drank earlier was finally starting to wear off.

Watching her face change so drastically, made his chest constrict. He didn't think she would be so sensitive to what he thought and quickly added: "In a pleasing way Miss Granger, and apparently there were others who felt the same and expressed themselves rather... "

She laughed out loud, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "You heard him too?" She laughed again, "Yeah, that kind of caught me off-guard, I'm not really use to comments like that.. "

"Immature, idiotic, good-for-nothing young fools who don't know how to compliment a beau.. " Catching himself, he quickly coughed and cleared his throat; acting as if he had not almost said anything out of the ordinary.

She scooted her chair closer to him, then looked pleadingly at him. "I'd prefer if... no one knew of what I did tonight. That is not to say I'm ashamed, I simply don't feel like anyone here would appreciate or contribute anything positive in regards to my choice of creativity."

He starred deeply at her, not knowing how to cope with the mixed emotions he was feeling at the moment when he finally felt himself say: "There are certain circumstances that are better left unknown to others, I know this well."

She searched in his eyes, still not sure whether he meant it in general or.. her stomach knotted up thinking of other possibilities he could mean. "So you won't say anything?"

He shot her a look, his lips forming what seemed to be a small smirk, "Mention what Miss Granger?"

She laughed coyly at him, feeling greatly relieved, she gently tapped his hand. "Thank You"

It was a simple gesture, but felt like a bolt of lightning to him. His lip twitched nervously as the sensation ran up and down his body. To Hermione, it seemed like he was uncomfortable with it, and now being stripped of the liquid confidence, she hastily got up from her chair, placing the itouch in her pocket, and carrying the vase in her hands.

"Well, it is late, and I want to take these lovelies back into my room, they are darling aren't they? If only I knew who to thank..."

She turned and headed out the door before hastily bidding the Professor good night, leaving a conflicted Severus Snape to dwell in newly found emotions he was not sure how to deal with.

FF_2361742_


	3. Lacking Confidence

**Authors Note: So, things are really going to start to develop now.**

I used various songs from the Eagles, Beethoven, and Carole King, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

**"Lacking Confidence"**

After much self debate and deliberation; Severus decided in his mind that there were too many factors against moving towards his most recent foolish inclinations - even if it meant, turning away from the possibility of forming a friendship which had been absent in his life for numerous years now.

He would go back to treating her as any other student and even though she would probably be confused and maybe even hurt by the halt in their progress, she'd get over it. After all, she was such a magnificent example of everything a female should be, he would only get in her way. Particularly in regards to the difference in age, she needed someone with the energy she possessed who could keep up rather than bring her down.  
All in all, he was really doing her a favor, and yet he couldn't understand why it hurt so bad.

The days went by until it was time for potions class with Hermione. He peered silenty at the classroom, everyone seated and waiting for him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes momentarily and opened to the door to face whatever lay ahead.

He quickly blurted out the ingredients they would all need; "You have until the end of class, get going!"  
They all quickly turned to get their supplies and began.

In the middle of the lesson, it was common for the professor to ask out loud what significance each ingredient added to the potion.

Hermione having remembered being held back in class last time for not having participated, quickly shot her hand up, while everyone else simply looked at each other with a "I dunno" look to their face.  
He ignored her, and shot out another question. Still, only Hermione's hand remained in the air.

"Since you all refuse to come prepared to class, you will be assigned an 8 page essay on the essentials of coming prepared to class, you are dismissed!"

Hermione slowly lowered her hand, thoroughly confused as to why having specifically asked her to participate, he chose to ignore her.

Having gathered her books, she approached his desk.  
He in turn held his head down, pretending to be concentrating on whatever it was he was writing.

"Professor may I have a word?"

"Make it fast."

"I attempted to participate in class today and you did not call on me, did you not see me raise my hand?"

Still not looking up, "I did Miss Granger.."

"Then.."

"Miss Granger, if you really had so much desire to participate, you would've called out the answer instead of waiting to be called upon."

Hermione could feel herself becoming angry despite being thoroughly confused. "If I had called out the answer professor, you would've no doubt punished me for not showing respect in waiting to be called upon. This is your class room, you are the one who conducts it, who I am to yell out answers?"

He couldn't have thought up a better response to such a curve of a question, she was indeed brilliant.

"Is that all Miss Granger?" Refusing to look at her.

"Apparently."  
Without another word, she strode out of the classroom.

That was it, now she would go back to loathing him as she did before, and things would go back to normal... Or so he told himself.

O

Hermione skipped lunch that day and went straight to the back of the library to get started on her essay. She plugged in her headphones and let the music take her away. The lyrics somehow got her more depressed than she was already feeling, but she enjoyed it at the same time. The numbness seemed to dull out the conflicted feelings.  
She quietly hummed along with the lyrics:

"Everytime I try to walk away,  
Something makes me turn around and stay

I can't tell you why...

Nothings wrong as far as I can see...  
We make it harder than it has to beeeee

I can't tell you why..."

O 

At the great hall, Severus walked proudly over to his seat. Surely the Granger girl was starring at him from her seat, looking at him in a confused manner and wondering what she had done.  
He allowed himself a glance over to the direction where she normally sat. Potter and Weasley going on happily while.. She wasn't there... He felt himself sigh deeply, not understanding why her absence felt so distressing.

Later that evening at dinner, Hermione joined Harry and Ron, telling them of the endless school work that lay before her. Harry looked at Ron in a perplexed manner, Hermione never complained about school work! Things must've been really hectic for her recently.

"Hey Mione, Ginny says she heard music coming out of your room the other day, what's that all about?"

Careful not to let anything about her gig slip out, she replied nonchalantly:"Oh yeah, I've taken up guitar again, just to kind of... you know, relax a little bit from everything else, but you know.. I really wish I could get my hands on a piano."

"Wow! I didn't know you could play musical instruments!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked like he was deep in thought when he finally said: "You know, there is a guy in Ravenclaw who's very much involved with music during his spare time, maybe he can help you out."

Hermione felt herself smile for the first time during the day. "Would you talk to him for me? It would mean so much! Please Harry, talk to him!"

Harry couldn't help but feel intensely moved my Hermione's simple request, maybe music could prove to be a good addition to her life, instead of being totally immersed in books and homework.

"I'll go right now."

With that he got up and headed over to the Ravenclaw table.

Severus noticed her presence right away at dinner. She seemed a bit out of spirits in the beginning, but the idiots began chatting her up, apparently in something that caught her immediate interest because her face soared into a glorious smile that caused his stomach to knot up.  
It was then that he painfully realized that almost throughout the entire course of dinner, he had been doing nothing but starring at her, where as she hadn't even glanced up at him at all. It would seem that he was the one acting like a childish school boy while she was displaying the actions of a mature woman.

He watched as Harry got out of his seat to go talk to the Nathaniel kid from Ravenclaw, he was also a 7th year.  
_How incredibly rude to get up and walk away_ _in the middle of a conversation with Miss Granger, maybe I should walk over there and slap him upside the head with detention!_

Before he could indulge in this idea, he noticed both Nathaniel and Harry were walking back to the Gryffindor table. Harry was extending his hand towards Hermione, obviously introducing them. Hermione had smiled shyly and extended her hand towards him while he took it in his own.  
Severus would've given anything to listen in on what they were saying, especially when all four of them got up and left the dining hall before anyone else did.

Opening the door for them, Hermione stepped into what probably was the most amazing room she had ever seen. (Other than the library of course)  
There was a grand piano in the very center, and off to the right were various guitars; acoustic, electric, bass. a wide variety. Next to it was a table stacked with books and sheet music.

Ron and Harry quickly ran towards them, plucking the un-tuned strings and playing incoherent notes.

She took everything in, her eyes glistening in awe when she turned to Nathaniel. "How did you come to acquire all of this?"

"Well, none of it is really here per-say.."  
She looked at him in a confused manner.. "But"

"Think of this room as a spin-off on the room of requirements, except that it only caters to anything music or artistic."

She gasped loudly, "This is exactly what I need!"

"You are more than welcome to practice here any time now that you know where it is located, and I think you wont have a problem since.. aren't you.. aren't you one of the lucky one's who can be out and about despite curfew hours?"

She felt her cheeks flush, "Yes, I am."

He smiled teasingly at her: "Just don't get too carried away in here."

"I'll try not t..." The sound of the amplifier screeching caused both of them to cringe and cover their ears.

Ron looked up innocently: "Sorry bout that!"

O

Hermione waited until everyone had gone to bed before heading out to the new found room she had discovered. She didn't need to, but she tiptoed around the corridors and crept silently so as not to be heard or seen by anyone, and when she turned the corner, the door she had been longing to see appeared before her. She was so happy and excited; it was why she had turned to music in this stage of her life.  
Music wiped away all the worries and sorrows, everything else didn't matter, it was just her and the notes swirling in her mind.

The room was as she had left it before, and she walked over the piano, the center lights turned on.  
"Lllllllladies and gentleman, Hermione will now play Beethoven's' moonlight sonata."  
She laughed at herself as she took a seat, softly feeling the keys one by one and deciding it was better to warm up by playing scales.

Not knowing why, Severus was not able to fall asleep. His mind kept replaying to the scene back at dinner. She hadn't even looked at him, how quickly her feelings had dissipated.

Even though that was exactly what he had wanted, he couldn't understand why it was upsetting him. He actually felt angry about it!  
Without giving it a second thought, he quickly changed back into his robes and headed towards the kitchens, maybe he would find her there..._and then what? after the way you treated her, do you think she's going to be so warm and inviting the way she was last time? old fool._

This made him stop in his tracks, what would he say? Did he want to say anything? He wasn't really sure, the only thing he did know was that the silence and 'normalcy' of everything was driving him mad. He had to see her, hear her voice and see her smile.

He began walking again, his heart beating faster as he approached the kitchens, and finally, he strode in without hesitating for a moment when he realized he was greeted only by tables and chairs; she was not there.

Feeling a pang of regret, he strode back out, this time taking a different route convincing himself the short walk would be beneficial and in no way connected with him hoping to bump into her, when suddenly he heard it. It was such a sad tune, but it was beautiful at the same time. It was faint but he could still hear it, and he approached the doors cautiously even though he already had an idea who was in there.

He held the door knob, contemplating whether to go in or not. _This is insane...  
_Finally taking a deep breath, he turned the knob as quietly as possible and allowed himself in, blending in with the darkness of the room other than the light flowing softly down on the piano and onto the beauty that was Hermione Granger.

She looked like an angel bathed in light as she played. Her eyes shut tight in concentration as she hit the deeper notes of the song. The notes seemed move his soul, moving him in a way he didn't think possible, how could he possibly have considered staying away from this amazing person?

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but now the tune changed.  
It was playful, but still held sadness, and that's when she began to sing.

" Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time  
There's something wrong here, there can be no denying

One of us is changing  
Or maybe we just stopped trying

And it's too late, baby, now it's too late  
Though we really did try to make it 

Something inside has died  
And I can't hide and I just can't fake it

It used to be so easy living here with you  
You were light and breezy and I knew just what to do  
Now you look so unhappy and I feel like a fool

But it's too late, baby, now it's too late  
Though we really did try to make it 

Something inside has died and I can't hide  
And I just can't fake it

It's tooo laaaaaaaaaaaate, baby, its tooo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate"

He couldn't explain it, but the words and the tune to the song brought back unhappy memories, it made him realize it was precisely what he didn't want in regards with himself and Hermione.

"That's a really sad song." He said in a soft, gentle voice.

He began to approach her, when she looked up. She didn't seem shocked or scared, simply watched as he made his way towards her.  
_Too late to run back, be a man for once and face up to what you've done.  
_

FF_2361742_


	4. Making Plans

**I own nothing, not even the awesome David Bowie song**

**"Making Plans"**

He said nothing as he walked over to the piano bench and took a seat beside Hermione. They simply looked at each other momentarily and she began to play an unfamiliar tune while he listened. A few measures into the song, she finally spoke continuing to look down at her hands: "You're a confusing man professor."

Severus arched his eyebrow as she continued to play, "How so Miss Granger?"

"Well, a few days ago I saw a side of you I never thought possible, I.. I enjoyed the idea of becoming friends but after today.."  
She stopped playing and looked at him.

"You made me feel like a first year all over again, but now your here." She looked at him, searching for some kind of emotion but of course found none, and continued to play.

The truth was, Severus had been confused himself, but it was quite obvious that he needed to be around her, it made him feel alive and her music filled a part of his soul that had been empty for so many years... A simple friendship with a student that only had only a few months left at Hogwarts couldn't possibly be harmful.

He sighed loudly as he continued to watch her hands over the keys. "I know I was out of line, but I hope you'll understand that, I don't have many friends, especially none that are students.. I. I will try harder to be a good friend to you, if you'll still have me as a friend."

Hermione gave him a warm smile, letting him know that she'd give their try at friendship another shot, never questioning why out of all the students and staff, he wanted to have this friendship solely with her. She wouldn't put him on the spot however, she knew it probably took a lot for him to say what he did, and the fact was that she too was yearning to get to know him better as well.

"Well now that that's settled, how bout a song?"

He looked away partially ashamed, "I uh.. I think I told you before Miss Granger..."

"Uh , uh, uh" Hermione stuck out her hand in front of him. "If we're going to be friends, none of this 'Miss Granger' business, it's Hermione, at least in private.

He seemed to give her statement some thought before nodding. "Fine, Heeermione. As I was saying, I'm not really familiar with the music world."

Hermione let out a playful laugh. "We'll have to change that! Ok, to be honest, most of the songs I really like are old school muggle songs."

He gave her a dumbfounded stare. "What?"

"Classic rock from the 70's and 80's. Those are my favorites.. here, this is one of them."

She began a thunderous tune, her hands working the keys as the song crescendo, then she stopped and began to sing:

"She'll come, she'll go,  
she''ll lay belief on you."

She again began to play rapidly, it was nothing he had ever heard and he found that it was exceedingly enjoyable.

"skin sweet with musky oil,  
the lady from another grinning soul.

"Cologne she'll wear. Silver and Americard  
She'll drive a beetle car  
And beat you down at cool Canasta"

" And when the clothes are strewn don't be afraid of the room  
Touch the fullness of her breast. Feel the love of her caress  
She will be your living end"

" She'll come, she'll go. She'll lay belief on you  
But she won't stake her life on you  
How can life become her point of view"

"And when the clothes are strewn don't be afraid of the room  
Touch the fullness of her breast. Feel the love of her caress"

"She will be your living end

She will be your living end

She will be your living end"

She glanced over at him as she finished. "How did you find that?"

"Wow ummm…"

" Very passionate no?" Hermione laughed, " I personally think he was having an affair with an American woman when he wrote that song."

Severus smirked, "It's definitely different, I wouldn't mind hearing more of this.. muggle music.."

She smiled and yawned unexpectedly. "Dear me, it'll have to be another time though, I really should try and get some rest."

"Yes your right, you should be on your way."

They both exited the room and before Hermione was off she turned and smiled to Severus. "I know you are busy and everything but, if you'd like to come by tomorrow at around the same time, I'll be here, you can listen to some more tunes if you'd like."

His lip curled upward at the invitation. "I'll have to check my schedule but if I'm not doing anything, I'll come by."

Hermione couldn't explain the delight in meeting up with Severus again as she made her way back to her room. It seemed unreal, but she convinced herself it was only because of the new found friendship and nothing else.

The following day went by like a blur and before Hermione knew it, it was time to head out to what had become her favorite room in the castle. It was exactly the way she had left it and shortly after she had arrived, Severus joined her.

She had played a couple of songs and even tried to teach him how to play scales on the piano.

To anyone else it would seem odd to be teaching the teacher but she had felt so comfortable around him that she thought nothing of it, and apparently he didn't either.

"I have your class Tomorrow, I should get some rest if I'm to eagerly shoot my hand up to answer one of your many questions.."

He smirked at her comment, picturing her waving her hand in the air. "Please, you could probably answer my questions in your sleep."

She shot her head back and laughed out loud. "Wow! Mature, handsome, and funny to boot!"

Blood rushed to his face instantly at her comment. _She thinks I'm handsome?___

"Ok, I'll see you in class!"

"Good night Hermione."

O

Hermione had set her books down on the table, there was still about three minutes before potions class started, and she made to sit down when Nathaniel suddenly sat next to her. "Hermione!"

"N.. Nathaniel, what do you do here, you don't have this class!"

"I know, I have to be quick before Snape catches me, listen; a couple of the guys and I are gonna rehears in the music room tonight, I was wondering if you'd like to join us since we need someone who can play keyboards."

But before Hermione could answer, there was a hand clutching Nathaniel's robes and pulling him to his feet.

"Mr Hawthorne... I had no idea you signed up for my class."

He broke away from his cold glare momentarily to look over at who he was busy talking to.. Hermione.

"Sir.. I just, I needed to tell Hermione something, I'll be on my way now."

"See that this doesn't happen again Mr. Hawthorne."

With that, he ran out of the class.

Hermione gave him an apologetic look, but his face was unresponsive.

"List of what you need is on the board, ingredients are in the storage room, get to work!"

Hermione waited until everyone had gotten their ingredients before getting up to fetch hers.  
She was just about ready to head back when Severus walked in made to get something off the top shelf.

"Was that imbecile Hawthorne bothering you?" He said in a voice so low that she had to strain to hear him.

"His band is rehearsing tonight and they need someone to play keyboards, he was asking if I could stop by." She whispered.

Still looking at the item he just picked off the shelf he stood motionless for a moment before commenting: "Be careful with him."

"What do you mean? So far he's been really helpf... Oh... I see. There's no way he can possibly see me like that, he's already got a girlfriend and really come on. Who's gonna hit on Hermione know-it-all Granger?"

"Do not be so naive, I saw how he was looking at you. You will be surprised at how attractive you really are in the eyes of others; don't put yourself down like that again." ... and with that he turned and left the storage room.

Class had gone by rather quickly for Hermione. She was of course the first one to finish with her potion and much to her surprise; when Severus had asked a question, he immediately called out Hermione rather than even wait for her to raise her hand.  
She knew she shouldn't dwell on such a small word but it was still there in the back of her mind: "Attractive."

_Does that mean that he finds me attractive or just in general? Maybe he was just being nice.___

Before she could think further on the subject, she was interrupted by Severus' voice: "Class dismissed, Miss Granger, please stop by before you leave."

She gathered her books and walked over to his desk, he stopped writing and looked up at her. "Since your rehearsing tonight, I gather we will not be able to meet as usual?"

"I had planned to do some studying after I finished with them but...I.."

"What, what is it?"

Hermione couldn't understand why it was so hard to ask him a simple question; after all they were friends now. "No, you probably wouldn't anyway."

"What wouldn't I do Hermione?"

She loved the way her name sounded when he said it. "I want to go out and do something outside of Hogwarts this Friday, with you." As she said that last part she hugged her books tighter to her, unsure if she was being too forward.

Much to her surprise, one side of his lip curled upward. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's an area in muggle London I like that I haven't been to in ages, but if your uncomfortable going that far out it's ok, it was just a sug.. "

"Muggle London sounds fine, come by at around 7."

Hermione flashed him a wide smile. "Great, see you Severus!"

As he watched her go, he couldn't help but feel ... could it be possible? To feel happy?

FF_2361742_


	5. You Were Right

**Authors Note: I own nothing, not even Thom Yorke of Radiohead.**

"You Were Right"

It was a good thing Hermione had agreed to not do another gig until the following Friday, she hadn't even started working on possible songs, plus there was that certain outing she was most definitely looking forward to.

The remainder of the day had gone by pretty smoothly and as she sat at the great hall with her two other friends, she thought aimlessly at everything that had occurred that day as if in a trance.  
"Helloooooo earth to Hermione!" Harry waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something.." He shot Ron a suspicious stare before turning back to her.

"Yeah about that, you seem to be awful spacey lately, almost like when.."  
Ron suddenly grinned from ear to ear. "Like when your in luuuv!"

Hermione could feel her cheeks begin to turn red. "Oh shut up Ron, that is totally not it!"

He continued to grin stupidly, "So, is it that Ravenclaw guy? Don't get your hopes up too high though, he's got a girlfriend."

Hermione dropped her fork: "That's the second time, someone tells mentions him! As if I'm supposed to care!"

"What?" Harry looked over at Hermione, "Who else brought him up?"

"Oh.. umm.. nobody, he showed up in my potions class though and asked me to rehears with his band tonight." She moved the food around in her plate, not particularly eating, when she quickly glanced up at the head table to find a pair of dark eyes starring at her. She gave Severus a quick smile and turned back to Harry.

"Do you know much about him?"

"Who Nathaniel? About his personal life.. can't say that I do."

"How long has he been with that girlfriend of his?"

Harry shot her a confused look, 'Hermione, your not seriously consid.. "

"NO! For the last time, I'm not interested in him, I'm just trying to get a feel for what kind of person he is!"

"Ummm.. not very long that I know, and he's had a couple before her... say.. maybe you should be careful!"

"Do you think I should tell him I don't feel good, and skip out of rehearsing?"

Harry looked at Ron. "What do you say man?"

"Well, so far he hasn't demonstrated wanting anything beyond friendship.. right?"

"He's been very nice, and not disrespectful in any way." Hermione responded.

"Then I'd say go, your going to be in your element with the music and all.. Just be careful if he tries anything, but I see nothing wrong in musicians getting together and playing some songs... As a matter of fact, we'll drop by just to make sure things are ok."

Hermione flashed them a smile. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

O

When Hermione walked into the music room, they were already set up and talking to one another.  
To the right of Nathaniel was another Ravenclaw she recognized, and sitting at the drums was Ted, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Hey Mione! Glad you were able to make it!"

Nathaniel made his way to her with a dashing smile. "Here is the sheet music you will need, take a few minutes to go over it, I will warn you that for the 3rd song, there is a rhythm change in the …. 1,2,5,6, 9th measure, so be on the lookout for it. Other then that it should be easy.

"Ok, I'll just go run it through a few times before we start if you don't mine."

"Of course, take all the time you need." With that, Hermione went over to the keyboard to familiarize herself.

Nathaniel had been right, as she sight-read through the pages, she began feeling comfortable.

Eventually Harry and Ron showed up and watched them rehearse. She had to admit, Nathaniel had a really nice voice, and he had an air about him when he sang that automatically drew your attention.

Hermione was especially surprised to find out that Nathaniel was obviously a fan of radiohead.

"Let's play weird fishes, you should have the sheet music for it!"

Hermione flipped through her pages and found it.

"1, 2, 3, 4"

She began playing keyboards, and Nathaniel played guitar and began to sing:

"In the deepest ocean,  
the bottom of the sea

your eyes  
they turn me

why should I stay here  
why should I stay

I'd be crazy not to follow  
follow where you lead

your eyes

they turn me

turn me on to phantoms  
I follow to the edge of the earth  
and fall off

everybody leaves  
if they get the chance  
and this is my chance

I get eaten by the worms  
and weird fishes  
picked over by the worms  
and weird fishes

weird fishes  
weird fishes

I hit the bottom  
hit the bottom and escape

and I

hit the bottom  
hit the bottom and escape.. escape"

Harry and Ron clapped and cheered at the last song. "Brilliant!" "FANTASTIC!"

They had all huddled together once their instruments were put away. Nathaniel looked over at Hermione.. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

She looked over at Ron and Harry before turning to him, "The boys and I are were going to study in the common room for a bit."  
Before Nathaniel could answer, Ron jumped in: "Say, why isn't your girlfriend here watching you guys rehearse?"

Nathaniel blushed and nervously scratched his head. "Oh umm.. we broke up actually."

Ron glanced quickly at Hermione, "Oh, I'm sorry chap, better times ahead though."

Nathaniel looked over at Hermione before answering: "I believe so.."

Hermione didn't miss his meaning and before she even realized what she was doing, she was excusing herself. " Oh my goodness! I just forgot I have an essay due for class tomorrow, and I better start working on it now if I'm to turn it in on time. Please forgive me, I had a lot of fun playing with your band Nathaniel!"

He smiled dryly at her sudden departure, "Thank you for joining us, maybe we can play again sometime."

"Definitely, see you guys later!"

She had practically run out of the room and ran blindly down the hall. Before she realized it, she ended up in the kitchen where no one would think to find her. She collapsed on one of the chairs, her mind still running haywire. _What the heck just happened back there? I should've been flattered, I … suppose but.. why is it that instead I felt so uncomfortable?  
_  
Suddenly she remembered what Severus had told her earlier that day in potions class. Maybe the idea of Nathaniel hitting on her wasn't so crazy after all. Why did that thought distress her so badly?

Suddenly a small elf came up to her. "What will it be today miss?"

"Oh.. uh… just tea, Thank you."

The elf nodded and trotted along.

Hermione began to take some books out of her bag, but her mind was still trying to sort out all her feelings.

That was the way Severus caught her when he walked into the kitchen; starring out into space, deep in thought.

"Hermione?"

She swiftly turned around at the sound of his voice. "Severus?"

He walked towards her and pulled up a chair across from her.

"I thought you'd be rehearsing with the imbeciles."

"It ended early, and I meant to go study but…"

"but?" Severus asked confused.

"You were right about Nathaniel"

"Why, what did he do?" He asked with such strong authority, it gave her goose bumps.

"He didn't do anything, it was the way he insinuated like he was interested in me, the jerk!" She said remembering the conversation.

"And how do you feel about it?" Severus inquired.

"I feel like running away as fast as possible."

"Why?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Just look at his pattern, from what Harry and Ron have told me, he hasn't really been successful in holding together in a relationship. He jumps from girl to girl. That to me screams,' stay away'. Besides, he's not my type."

Severus smirked at her response, she was so mature for her age.. come to think of it, what was her age?

"Hermione, how old are you?"

She felt her cheeks begin to blush, her heart beating faster as she looked into his dark eyes. "20, I turn 21 in two months though."

"Do you mind me asking how old you are Severus?"

He arched an eyebrow, "How old do you think I am?"

"Aww come on, don't do that to me!"

"No, no, go ahead and guess, I will not be upset by your answer, it will help me determine if I need to start taking anti-aging potions."

Hermione laughed, and began to look at him intensely. He had no gray, his skin was so clear, like porcelain and were offset by his dark eyes.. mysterious eyes that made her heart flutter, and her stomach knot up. Then there were his lips, she was willing to bet anything that they were soft. She stayed starring at his lips.. probably longer than she really needed too before looking him in the eyes again and giving him a coy smile.

Severus could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. The way she seemed to be devouring his features was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.  
Sure he had been with a few women before, but never did they take the time to really look at him and admire him the way she seemed to. For the most part, the women simply sought to gain recognition and popularity through him when he was a death-eater. After a while it all seemed pointless to him.

This however was totally different.

There was something in her eyes he had never seen in another woman's, and it took all his strength to stay calmly seated; _especially _ when she was starring at his lips.

"37?"

"38 actually, not a bad guess."

The elf came finally with the tea, having brought an extra cup.

She poured him a cup before helping herself, glancing at him and smiling all the while.

"Never thought I'd be sitting down and having tea with the potions master."

"Yes, but I hope it's an occasion that will often be repeated." He said silkily.

"As do I" Hermione genuinely answered.

As Hermione walked up to her room that night, a wide grin on her face. To anyone looking, it seemed like she lost in a fantasy of lights, magic, and romance.  
Funny that it was merely brought on by none other than the potions' master; Severus Snape.

FF_2361742_


	6. Muggle London

**AUTHORS NOTE: Finally some Hermione/Severus action.. damn! Even I was frustrated, geez!**

To those who might be wondering, I love all music, I leave nothing out.. so this time I decided to throw some romantic jazz into the mix, specifically using John Legend.

Youtube the song "save room" and listen to it, I think you'll agree it's quite fitting for our beloved characters :o)

I own nothing.

**"MUGGLE LONDON"**

****That Friday morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the great hall eating breakfast.  
Hermione was reading the morning paper and helping herself to some tea when Harry nudged her.

"Did you a get a load of who Nathaniel is sitting next to this morning?"

"Hmm?" looking up from her newspaper, she saw a bouncy looking Ravenclaw with blonde curls and too much make-up looking googly-eyed at Nathaniel while he joked around with his friends.

"Wow, guess he wasn't that interested in me after all." She said, going back to her paper.

"Well, you kind of ran out on him when he was wanting to hang out." Ron replied.

"Yeeeah, so the best way to deal with it is by dating the first pretty thing that crosses your path. Awesome, totally the mature thing to do."

"It does seem pretty shallow, even for him." Harry commented, "Maybe he's just trying to make you jealous." and as if on cue, Nathaniel turned around from his seat to stare at Hermione. She however was busy reading an article and at the same time, thinking that today was the day she and Severus were heading out to London.

It had taken her such a long time to finally fall asleep the night before; her mind racing with possibilities, and excitement.  
She couldn't understand why she was so overcome with emotion in this regard. Whenever she went out with Harry and Ron, it was no big deal.

She allowed herself to look up at head table while Harry and Ron were deep in conversation. Severus was conversing with McGonagall.  
She stayed starring, what was it that made him so different? and why was it that even though he was significantly older than her, not to mention her professor, and technically should be off-limits, she still found herself wanting to know more about him... maybe even see if went past friendship.

As if feeling that he was being watched, he looked up at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione looking at him as if in a trance. Her eyes did not move from his face when he looked up at her, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster as she continued to stare. _She's never looked at me that way, maybe she's having second thoughts about tonight?_

Then it hit her: _Would it really be so horrible to become romantically involved with __Severus Snape__?  
_Seeing the slight concern on his face, she reassured him with a smile and went back to her newspaper.

He allowed a small smile back, and nervously looked around, making sure no one had seen the exchange.

What was she doing to him? Never had his emotions been such a mess, and yet... he liked it, welcomed it, and wanted more, even though he'd never admit it.

Why would it be so absurd? So far she enjoyed his company immensely, and he was so mature and easy to talk to outside of classes.. and it sure beat the hell out of that Nathaniel guy.  
She looked over at him as she thought this, watching him and his friends stick French toast sticks up their noses _-and they're supposed to be brilliant ones in our school.. heaven help us!_

Snape continued to look at her after she had turned away. He looked over to what she was looking at and saw Hawthorne and his idiot friends acting worse than 5 year olds. He looked back at her and watched her sneer and turn back to her newspaper.

He couldn't help but smirk and swell with pride. She had smiled at him, while it was obvious she was disgusted with the Ravenclaw. He couldn't deny that he had felt somewhat intimidated by him before. He was around Hermione's age, and to some it would seem, better fitting... who the hell made up these rules anyway?

He had known plenty of individuals who had ended up getting romantically involved with those of the same age range, and yet they didn't always end up happily ever after.. Not that he actually sat down and thought about it, he had never really given thought about having a relationship with anyone, but things were different now. He found himself wanting more and wanted to see where this friendship with Hermione would lead. It was a good thing she had come up with the idea for this outing, based on how she reacted tonight, he'd know where to take things.

O

Morning and afternoon came and went.

Hermione skipped dinner in order to get ready, it seemed like everything she owned was not fitting for a date... _was it a date?  
_She ransacked her closet, throwing shirts and sweaters around. She looked at the pile of clothes, most of it school uniforms or overly casual muggle clothing.  
"Forget this."  
Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at a pair of pajamas she had. "Sharei kiraa" The worn out pajamas had instantly turned into a gorgeous outfit. Black trousers, boots, and a royal blue-scoop neck top that showed off her curves but at the same time looked modest. She pinned one side of her soft curled hair with a silver-floral clasp, and put on light make-up before checking the time; ten minutes to seven. She waved her wand at the mess of clothes, and they folded themselves up and back to her closet before she wrapped herself in her school cloak and headed down to the dungeons.

Severus had not fretted so much as Hermione over what he was to wear although he was certain he wouldn't wear his normal teaching robes. He instead opted for black trousers, and a crisp long sleeved black shirt. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading out to the classroom where he found Hermione already sitting down and waiting for him.

At first he was perplexed seeing as how she still had her school cloak on, for a moment he had begun to worry that maybe she came simply to apologize and give some excuse for not being able to go. Things never went smoothly for him. In his mind he was already trying to prepare, when she got up and flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Severus! You look amazing!"

He suppressed the urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her right there on the spot as she took off her school cloak to reveal the outfit she obvious hid from everyone else. Instead he swallowed hard and tried desperately to calm himself. Friends aren't supposed to grab each other and make out on impulse. He felt like such a teenager at that moment.

"You look quite well yourself Hermione, shall we go?"

"Absolutely!" she responded happily.

As soon as they arrived, there was a buzz of people chattering, the sound of cars engines, flickering city lights, and excitement all around them. Hermione took everything in, smiling all the while. "It's been too long."

Suddenly, Severus' silky voice cut through her thoughts. "May I suggest a place to dine since I noticed your absence at dinner tonight; I think you'll like it."

Hermione smiled, curious of what he thought she would like. "Of course, lead the way." She wrapped her arm in his, taking Severus a bit by surprise but he smirked and took in the feel of her arm. They headed down the street, a confident new stride in Severus' step.

They arrived at a nice muggle restaurant that had a very long line out the door. Severus however led her through the doors where they were greeted.

"Mr Severus, party of 2?"

"Yes"

"Right this way."

They were seated right in front of a small stage where instruments and a piano had been set up.

Hermione noticed the intimate setting right off the bat. It was dimly lit with candles, and the place had a very relaxed feel to it.  
The waiter arrived giving them the usual intro with house specials. "let's start out with drinks, what would you like to drink Miss?"

She scanned through the wine list quickly, seeing what she wanted.  
"I'll have the pinot blanc."

"Excellent choice, and for you sir?"

"I'll have the pinot noir."

"Great, I'll be back with your drinks and take your food order."

Hermione looked at him teasingly. "Soooo, I take it you've been here before? This is a really nice place."

He smirked, knowing she would like it here. "That's because you haven't seen the best part yet."

"Really, what?" she asked excitedly.

"No, no, you'll see for yourself."

"So do you come here often then?" She asked, extremely curious and surprised that someone like Severus Snape actually left the confines of Hogwarts at all.

"Actually, to this particular place; not often. Sometimes I really need to get away from everything though and I'll come here where I don't have to worry about bumping into anyone that I know."

The waiter arrived with their drinks and they ordered their food.

They had been deep in conversation and eating the food that they had ordered when a man approached the stage and tapped it a couple of times.

"Good evening everyone, I'd like to welcome you all to a very special guest who has agreed to grace us with a few songs tonight. So this is indeed a special treat, ladies and gentleman: Mr John Legend!

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes flew wide open as she saw the handsome John Legend walk up to the microphone.

".. do you.. oh my.. oh my.." She tried so hard to keep calm but the excitement was too much for her.. "Do you know who that is?"

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at her star-struck expression. He honestly had no idea who would be singing tonight, and he didn't really know who this man was, but Hermione obviously did, things were turning out better than he expected.

John gave the audience a dashing, and charming smile.

"How are you all doing tonight?"

The audience responded as well as Hermione, still visibly excited.

"Tonight I'll be playing a few songs on the piano, and then I've got a special song that I hope you'll like. This first one is called: "Someday"

He sat behind the piano and Hermione never took her eyes off of his fingers and his facial expressions, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes concentrating hard. The man was a genius he could play piano so well and had a wonderful voice to boot.

Severus on the other hand was starring more at Hermione rather than the man up on stage. Other than finding tonight's events incredibly amusing, he found that he had never met anyone like her. She was so different from other women; she enjoyed simple things and took the time to admire their inner and outer beauty.  
He could only guess that she would be very passionate, and very attentive to emotional needs. Oh yes, he made a mental note to find out in due course.

Once he was done with his first few songs, Hermione finally looked over at Severus, flashing him the most beautiful smile he had yet seen. It was full of happiness and something else he couldn't quite place yet.

"For this song, I have some fellow musicians helping me."  
Out from the back came a man who picked up the electric guitar, another who picked up a bass, the drummer, and two beautiful back up singers wearing matching dresses.

" This song is for anyone who's been afraid to fall in love.. I know I have, it's not easy and that's why I wrote it. Please enjoy the final song for tonight, its called: "Save Room"

As he said that last part, Hermione looked at Severus. This time it was a deep and contemplative stare. He looked back, also in a contemplative manner, when the music began:

"Say that you'll stay a little  
dont say bye-bye tonight  
say you'll be mine  
just a little bit of love  
is worth a moment of your time.  
Knockin' on your door just a little  
it's so cold outside tonight  
let's get a fire burning  
oh I know I'll keep it burning bright  
if your stay, wont you save, save

_[Chorus]_  
Save room for my love  
Save room for a moment to be with me  
Save room for my love  
Save a little, save a little for me  
Won't you save a little  
Save a little for me

_[Verse 2]_  
This just might hurt a little  
love hurts sometimes when you do it right  
dont be afraid of a little bit of pain  
pleasure is on the other side.  
Let down your guard just a little  
i'll keep you safe in these arms of mine  
hold on to me pretty baby  
you will see I can be all you need if you stay  
won't you save, save

_[Chorus]_

Oh c'mon, make time to live a little  
don't let this moment slip by tonight  
you'll never know what you're missing  
'till you try, ill keep you satisfied if you stay  
won't you save, save"

_[Chorus]_

As John sang, Hermione mouthed the lyrics, tapping her foot in time with the rhythm and occasional flashing smiles over at Severus. She couldn't believe she was watching John Legend with Severus, it was absolutely perfect.

They left the restaurant and were heading back to their transporting point when Hermione grabbed his hand and led him in another direction.

"Are you in a terrible hurry to get back?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Do you mind if we have take a stroll?"

"Not at all"

He noticed that she didn't let go of his hand as they walked in the silence of the night, watching the lights flicker across the parks' water. Never had he felt so at peace, and never did he think it would be brought on by one of his students', a know-it-all as a matter of fact.

She stopped and turned to him suddenly.  
"I just wanted to thank you for coming out with me tonight, I had such a wonderful time.. I .. I honestly can't remember when I had such an amazing evening… I just.."

Before she could finish her sentence, he lowered his head and kissed her.

It was gentle and sweet, causing her mind to reel and her heart to race. Coming up for air, he looked deep into her eyes, holding her face in his hands. It made her feel beautiful, his fingers gently caressing her face.

He smiled at her misty eyed expression, "I think we should talk."

Say it with me ppl: ! 


	7. Mr Petrescu

**AUTHORS NOTE: In this chapter, I'm including real-life events that happened to me with what was probably the best music teacher I had while learning how to play violin.. we really did talk like that to each other.. come to think of it.. Most music teachers I had were really like this. After insulting each other and having musical outbursts, we'd usually end up having these calm conversations as if nothing had happened… It just always was this way.**

Overly-passionate individuals who had years and years of experience yet tried to deal with ignorant students who thought they knew too much… Ahhh memories…

Music of choice this time is borrowed from "Phantom of the opera"

**There will be some MILDLY ROUGH LANGUAGE.. just FYI, it really did happen that way.  
**

**"MR PETRESCU"**

They sat by a nearby park bench, taking in the scenery before Severus broke the silence.  
"While I wouldn't mind continuing us to remain as.. _friends, _I cannot deny that.. oh.. the hell am I kidding? Hermione, I think tha… " Before he could finish, it was Hermione who leaned in and kissed him. Using her hands to guide his face closer to hers.

He wrapped his arms around her, forcing her body to press against his; it felt wonderful.

After several minutes of kissing on and off, he reluctantly broke from her. "Hermione really, we need to talk about this!"

"We are talking." She flashed him a mischievous smile that made him want to melt on the spot.

"Yes.. but you.." He tried to speak in between kisses, but all hope for a conversation at that point was gone when Hermione had slightly opened her mouth, seeking out his tongue with hers.

The sensation made him moan in her mouth, and she responded by moving her hands towards his chest and playing with the top buttons of his shirt.  
_I knew she'd be the passionate type, I bet this is just a small taste of what she's really capable of…  
_  
Suddenly realization of where they were at snapped sense back to him. Gently taking hold of her wrist with one hand, he looked pleadingly at her.  
"Hermione, we need to stop."

She sighed loudly, her body still overcome with excitement from their kissing. "Yes, I know, I guess I'm afraid of what you're going to say."

"And what is it exactly that I'm going to say Hermione?"

She looked down at her lap, not wanting to make eye contact. "That we can't be more than friends because you're my professor."

"That doesn't have to be true so long as nobody finds out about it." She looked up at him, shocked that those words had actually come out from his mouth. Then the look was replaced by a sly grin.

"and…." He continued, "we should take things slow, I really do like the idea of us being friends and getting to know each other will strengthen our relationship."

That's what she needed to hear.

A confirmation that he indeed wanted to have a relationship, and not just a couple of hot dates, and then pretend nothing had happened.

She hugged him tightly and then lay her head against his chest.

"So, we go on acting like we normally do then?"

"Of course, and assign you detention regularly."

She playfully hit his arm as he chuckled. "Well, we wouldn't want anyone suspecting!"

"Severus, since we're talking openly about things now, I was asked to do another gig at the Lions Den next Friday, will you come with me?"

He gave her question some thought before answering. "I'd love to, the problem is, sometimes people who know who I am show up there, and if they see us together, it's probably not a good idea, but I will come and watch you."

Smiling coyly she responded: "And will you send me flowers like you did the last time?"

He laughed at that, he hadn't fooled her; in reality it had been fairly obvious. "Next time, I will send you something different.. it'll be a surprise."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, smiles still on their lips before having them pressed against each others' once more.

They stayed at that bench for about another hour kissing, chatting, and just enjoying each others' company before finally heading back to Hogwarts.

O

Hermione took advantage of the following day to catch up on her studies. Most people were out at Hogsmeade or just hanging out, it being Saturday.  
When she finished all of her homework and extra credit reading, she decided to head out early to the music room.

She was to meet Severus there an hour from now but she really needed to get a head start on her songs, and sometimes it was better to do that on your own, not to mention his presence would probably prove be slightly…. Distracting.

As she sat at the piano, she couldn't believe it.. She was at a loss, what would she play?  
Nothing was coming to her.. This was bad.

She aimless stroked at various keys, trying to think of a song. _I remember when.. Mr Petruscu would say to me at times like this_: "Get your head out of your ass and play some music!"

"What the.."  
She looked up to find Mr Petrescu sitting next to her. Her music teacher from years ago, who had always given her such a hard time, yet she always stood up to him. She was never afraid to let him know what she thought, it was probably the only teacher she ever felt that way about.

With one hand holding the neck of the cello, and other holding the bow which he used to hit her on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell old man?" She had forgotten that this was a room of musical requirement.. Maybe she really did require him…

"What the hell is wrong with you Hermione? Why aren't you playing your soul out?"

"I can't I… I'm stuck."

"That's the biggest load of shit I've heard from you yet!"

"I don't recall asking for you opinion grandpa!, and if your so brilliant, why don't you show me how it's done?"

He laughed heartily and pulled out some sheet music, placing it in front of her.

"Mozart's rondo alla turca in A major? Have you finally lost what scrap of mind you had remaining?  
You don't expect me to play this do you? This is for beginners!"

"You will play, and you will do it well damn you! Now quit whining and play the first three measures! 4,5,6 and…"

Hermione quickly tried to play the notes but was interrupted. "NOOOOO! DAMN IT, Your late! AGAIN! 4,5,6"

Again she attempted to play the notes, "LATE! LATE! LATE! LATE! CAN YOU NOT READ MUSIC? A TWO YEAR OLD CAN PLAY THIS!"

"Maybe if you quit being such a HARD ASS!" she yelled back, her cheeks getting red with frustration.

He got up in her face then, sprinklings of saliva hitting her face as he yelled.  
"AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT WHEN YOUR UP ON STAGE THERE WONT BE ANY INTERRUPTIONS?, CONCENTRATE!"

He briskly moved away, pacing back and forth. "Play again, from the top!"  
She did so and barely made it past the third measure when he yelled again. "THAT G IS SUPPOSED TO BE FLAT! ARE YOU BLIND AS WELL AS DEAF?"

Hermione felt her blood boil and she banged chords hard on the piano causing the area around them to shake. She could feel the Gryffindor in her just dying to pour itself out on the man that stood before her.

Even as she banged on the keys he yelled at her. "THOSE ARE NOT THE NOTES!"

Suddenly, ignoring the sheet music in front of her she began to play a totally different tune. Closing her eyes and drowning out his yelling.

Suddenly she began to sing, and so beautiful was the song that Mr Petrescu quit his yelling and being a man of music for many years, he followed her song on his cello from memory.

"Think of me,  
think of me fondly  
when we've said gooooood bye

Remember me,  
once in a while  
please promise me you'll try

Then you'll find  
that once again you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free

If you'll ever find a moment  
spare a thought for me.

We never said our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me

Think of all the things we've shared  
and seen  
Don't think about the way things  
might've been

Think of me  
think of me waking  
silent and resigned

Imagine me trying too hard  
to put you from my mind

Recall those days  
look back on all those times  
think of those things we'll never do  
there will never be a day when  
I dooooon't thinnnnnnk oooooooof yoooooouu"

She played the rest of the song, eyes completely closed, and with such passion that even old man Petrescu had goose bumps by the time she was done.

Looking at each other for a moment, He finally spoke, "That wasn't the way the song was supposed to go."

She looked at him incredulously and fell back laughing hard.  
She held the sides of her stomach and her shoulders moved up and down as she laughed hard.

He poked her with his cello bow, "alright, alright, get up now."  
She wiped away her tears and sat back down at the piano. "thank you Petrescu."

He looked at her sideways, "for what?"

"For being such a hard ass, and making me see what I lacked… How is your wife by the way, does she still teach piano?"

"Yes, she teaches privately now because her health doesn't permit her to teach weekdays in school."

"I see, please tell her I send my regards."

He nodded.

"Say… can I.. could you… would you play Ave Maria for me, It's been so long, and you always played it so beautifully."

He smiled, pride visible on his face. He was one of the best cellist in the country, and he knew it.

"Another time, I have to get back to Cornelia, and your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"Huh?"

She turned around to find Severus coming out from the shadows. 


	8. Snapes Private Quarters

**AUTHORS NOTE: WOW! Thanks for the responses you guys! Very much appreciate it… ok… so school is starting soon and I'm trying to dish out as much as possible before hell takes over my life again and I wont have as much time.**

Don't let Snapes desire to be "friends" fool you, and you've already seen that Hermione is kind of a closet freak. There will be plenty of action within rated T boundaries *evil grin*

Shout out to Tbird, her comment reminded me of the song from Missy Elliott: "Get Ur Freak On"

Youtube it if you've never heard it, and then think about Snape and Hermione, I guarantee you will get a good laugh out of it. :o)

"**SNAPES PRIVATE QUARTERS"**

His footsteps echoed through the halls as he had made his way to the music room. Hermione would be expecting him in a few minutes still but he couldn't wait to see her again. He repeated yesterday's events in his mind over and over again. She was slowly becoming a need, an addition to his life that made him feel complete for once.

He was a man that tried with all his might to be detached to anything or anyone, it saved him the efforts of producing any emotion, but once he did allow it, which was not common, that was it. As was proving to be the case with Hermione.

As he neared the door, he could hear distinct yelling, could it be the Hawthorne boy she was arguing with?  
He very carefully stepped inside of the room, wand at the ready only to find that she was arguing with someone he had never seen before.  
He was a round man, with a red face, and dark curly hair, and thick Romanian accent.

He stepped into the shadows, waiting to see what this was all about before coming to her aide.. if in fact she needed him to.  
He stood dumbfounded as the scene unfolded before his eyes.

Never in his life had he seen Hermione talk back to a teacher, or even remotely raise her voice.  
Quite the contrary, she had always gone out of her way to seek approval from them, it was what sometimes aggravated him about her in the past, but this was a totally different person.  
As she banged furiously on the keys, obviously frustrated with the truths he spat at her, he could see just then why she had been sorted into Gryffindor, such passion and self assurance in her work, standing her ground despite his words.

It didn't take long for Severus to realize that this was probably a muggle teacher she had in her past. It also made him realize that maybe the reason why she seeked approval so badly from teachers at Hogwarts was because she felt that having been brought up completely muggle, she had to find other ways of proving her self worth.. which totally wasn't the case with this man.

He had come close to laughing out loud at some of their comments to each other, and even jerked around when Hermione had banged furiously on the keys of the piano. Fury etched in such a way all over her face that he found it both curious and some how arousing at the same time.

Despite all the yelling, despite all the fury of words, once she began to play and sing, her voice had hypnotized even the frantic music man. He was proud of her, and entranced by the sound of her voice filling the room accompanied by the sweet song of the cello; the muggle was quite good himself.

Finally seeing that their session was coming to a close, he braved stepping out of the shadows, maybe she hadn't noticed...

"Severus? How long have you been here?"

He smirked slyly at her. "I've only just arrived."

She folded her arms in front of her and arched her eyebrow at him, knowing that he wasn't being completely honest.  
_Damn, how does she know?___

"I witnessed most of your.. session, quite interesting to say the least."

Smiling at his response, she unfolded her arms and took his hand in hers leading him towards the piano. "Come, I found some sheet music that I want to go over and maybe tweak a bit so that it fits wit.." He stopped half way and just starred at her.

She looked tired and worn out, and even though he enjoyed being around her when she composed and played music, there had been some thoughts lingering in his mind that he wasn't able to voice the day before.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd mind accompanying me to my quarters, do you mind a small break?"

Her eyes flew wide open at his invitation, was he really asking her to go to his _personal _quarters? Before she knew it, she was following him. A soon as they got out into the hallway he walked in his usual fast pace, robes flowing, while she stayed some distance behind, so as not to make anything seem suspicious.

They walked past the deserted dungeons and he opened a side door that appeared after he had mumbled a few words and gave way to a small and quite cozy looking room.

There was a small sofa, a chair, and a dimly lit fireplace. She also noted there was a small table beside his chair with a tea tray set up for two, before she could say anything, she noticed the rows upon rows of books and periodicals that she had never seen before. Quickly she ran to them, and picked one out that immediately caught her eye.

Meanwhile, Severus had sat on the couch and poured them some tea all the while smirking.

He had somehow predicted that Hermione was going to do exactly what she was doing now upon entering his quarters.  
She sat down next to Severus, eyes still glued to her book, when he reached out and gently took it from her.

"You'll have plenty of time to read it, and actually, you can borrow it if you promise to take good care of it." He handed her tea while reaching to get his own.

"This is a very comfortable area you have here; I would never want to leave."

He chuckled at her comment. "I'm afraid there is no grand piano or sheet music but it's a good get-away place."

She put down her tea cup and stayed starring at him, leaning closer.  
"Indeed..."  
Without looking, he too lowered his tea cup and filled the small gap between them. His lips quickly found hers in a searing kiss that electrified all of his senses.

It wasn't long before their kisses became intense with passion and before long, she had found herself straddling his lap, her hands behind his neck while he kissed and caressed her body.

He smelled and tasted of exotic spices and herbs, the exhilaration made her moan in his ear, and he could feel that if he didn't stop her now, things would go too far.  
"Hermione... "

"Mmmm .. yeah?"

"We need to talk."

She stopped to look at him, she wasn't upset or disappointed, but had a rather amused look on her face.

"You always pick the worst moments to have conversations."

She sighed and removed herself from his lap, sitting back down next to him. "Actually, there's a few things I wanted to have cleared up, starting with needing to know what happens to us after I leave Hogwarts."

So she had been thinking the same thing as he, feeling a smile come to his lips, he took hold of her hand and looked deeply in her honey eyes. "I hope that after you leave Hogwarts, our relationship can progress if that is what you desire."

"It is Severus" She leaned in, giving him quick kisses in between her words. " I.. want .. you.. with .. me.." Then she leaned back and seemed to be in thought. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do after a graduate though, I have received numerous offers despite not even having taken my NEWTS yet, but I don't want to get involved in anything that is going to restrain me from my music.

"Yes, I see that it is very important to you.."

She moved closer to him, taking both of his hands in hers. "Do you really? I mean, .. it's hard to explain Severus but, music has always been a part of my life.

You know when you have thoughts, feelings, and ideas stirring in your head, and you want to express them, and you feel it inside you and that it has to be released, have you ever felt that way?"

He stayed starring at her, thinking over what she had just said. He did in fact feel that way many times but his way of dealing with the 'release' was by teaching, that was his release.

"My release is music, so whatever I end up doing, it has to stay present, even if it's just as a hobby." She looked down at his hands, gently caressing them with hers.

"I will support whatever you decide, so long as we can stay together."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"and... as long as I am not on the receiving end of your artistic rants such as Petrescu was it?"

She laughed heartily at his comment. "I knew you were watching! Isn't he amazing though? He was my teacher when I was about.. 12 years old, he and his wife opened a world of opportunity I had no idea existed - music wise of course."

Smirking slyly at her he responded, "It was hard to tell with the constant yelling and bickering between you two."

"Yes, it's hard to explain, it's just…it's the way we seem to communicate. He has years upon years of experience with music, while I still have so much to learn, but I am advanced for my age so the fact that he always feels the need to dumb-down my skills is infuriating and since I have nothing to prove to him, I just.. let him have it so to speak" She ended by giving him a mischievous smile.

"Hmm.. that sounds awful familiar, I wonder what other professor also has the habit of doing dumb-downs to their more brilliant students."

She jerked her head towards him then. "You… you think I'm brilliant?"

"You have an exceptional mind Hermione, you put your mind to what you set out to do AND you accomplish it, which is no easy task.."

"Oh wait… you have something on your lip, let me get that for you.." She reached up with her hand but quickly replaced it with her lips. After the initial shock, he laughed in her mouth.

"I know you liked that.." she teased.

"You are just full of surprises..." Again their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
Her hands wrapping around his neck again as he pulled her tightly to him. His lips worked their way from her mouth, to her jaw and when he tenderly kissed her neck; her eyes rolled back in her head, overcome with the sensation he brought on.

She desperately began trying to work his buttons, the quiver of anticipation not allowing her to do much, when she stopped.

"What?" He looked at her with alarm, had he done something wrong?"

"I'm shocked! You mean you don't wanna talk? Take a small recess maybe?"

"Cheeky witch!"

He pulled her on his lap, a squeal of surprise escaping her lips.

"I just want to make sure this is what you want."  
He looked deep into her eyes, filled with lust and something else he couldn't quite make out.

"I am Severus and.. " KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

They both jumped up in shock, Hermione practically falling right off the couch. She didn't need to be told to hide, so he hid behind the large chair next to the fireplace while Severus quickly tried to straighten himself out before answering the door to professor McGonagall.

"Forgive me Severus, but your presence is needed at once! Please follow me!"

Before leaving, he gave Hermione an apologetic look and ran out behind the professor.

**I know! Don't hate me! :o(**


	9. The Return

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter comes from the unfortunate truth that sometimes people take for granted what is good in their lives.  
They whine and complain about people hurting them and sometimes they don't realize that they bring it on themselves and in the process push the one's who truly care away from them. Let's hope it doesn't stay that way between Hermione/Snape!**

I'm just surprised this story has gone as far as it has considering this was meant to be just a one-shot!

As always, thanks; and hope you enjoy!

They lyrics Hermione sings this time are my own, yay!  


"**THE RETURN"**

Severus never returned that night… Nor the following couple days as a matter of fact.

Hermione sat at potions class that Thursday afternoon, looking bored as her finished potion simmered in front of her.  
The substitute having them create things that a 1st year would probably have no trouble with.

Not only was Hermione beginning to worry about Severus' well being, but she also wondered why he hadn't even gotten in contact with her some how. Maybe he wasn't as serious about them as she was?

She was a fool to think that someone of his stature would notice someone like her. A know-it-all girl who was almost half his age. She started thinking back to when they had almost been together, every single time, he'd find a reason to interrupt! She had been the one to always take the initiative in things; ask to go out on their date, take the time to sit and talk to him… Why did it always have to be her? Relationships weren't supposed to be one-sided!

She began to add all the negativity together and finally came to the conclusion that maybe friendship is where they should've left things at even though she never really understood why he had wanted to be her friend in the first place. The only logical reason she could come up with was that she was astute, and he admired her mind, but nothing else.

Friday came and Hermione found herself anxiously hoping for Severus to appear some how, not having forgotten about his promising to meet up with her at the lions' den, but the hour was drawing near and there was no sign of Severus anywhere.

Like the last time, she magically changed her outfit to that of tight black pants, and a silky deep burgundy long sleeved shirt.  
She purposely wore big, shiny rings on her fingers and a long sparkly necklace since she was only going to play piano tonight, and she liked how they would flash as her hands ran up and down the keys.

She'd keep things simple and if the people at the den didn't like it, she didn't really care with the way she was feeling lately.

This time when she came up backstage, the guard happily let her through, complimenting her outfit and led her to the same room she had used before.

Unlike the last time where Hermione had needed the assistance of a potion to get the nerve to walk out on stage and act comfortable, she remembered her session with Petrescu, and calmly walked out on stage towards the piano.

Even though she was greeted with cheering and whistling, everything seemed to be non-existent to Hermione. It was just her, the piano and the insecurity she was about to pour out in song.

Her fingers caressed the keys professionally, and she marveled at how well the rings made her fingers look; better than she anticipated. Then she closed her eyes and began:

"Emerging from darkness  
somehow we met

fighting brought us together  
but now your not here

Time keeps dragging on and on  
forever has come and gone

It's hard to be strong

It's hard to pretend that I don't need you

I can still feel your touch  
still remember your stare

fighting brought us together  
but now your not here

It's hard to be strong…. (feeling the tears run down her face, she continued)

It's hard to pretend that I…. I don't need you"

Not realizing at first, the crowd had gone absolutely silent after her song ended, the melancholy tune having intensely moved the audience, but when Hermione stood from the bench, the audience broke into a standing ovation; cheering and clapping for minutes.

They had already began to chant "Encore" but Hermione swiftly moved across the stage and ran into her dressing room where she broke down and let the tears of insecurity and heartbreak flow.

O

"Severus, you can't leave now, we're hot on their trail!"

Severus turned towards the short, and stout red-faced man that had made him go through an entire week of hell.  
"When I agreed to help the ministry track down ex-death eaters, I didn't recall that it entailed not having a single moment to myself, not even to owl my significant other and let her know that I am well."

The man scoffed, "You? A significant other? Seriously Severus, we cannot stop now!"

"I believe you have more than enough information to continue on your own, or seek the assistance of someone from the ministry… oh and don't worry, no thanks needed."

With that he turned around apparated to the lion's den.

O

Hermione found it impossible to fall asleep after having returned from the lions den.  
She thought about heading towards the music room, but decided she rather read and delve into someone else's misery through song.

She slipped on her headphones and found an 80's song from the band; "The Motels"

As she read, she sang softly to herself:

"It's like I told you  
only the lonely get played

Only the lonely  
only the lonely get played"

During her reading/musical-moping someone reached out and touched her shoulder.  
Jumping out of her seat and practically breaking her neck in the process, she peered up to find that the one who had scared her half to death was non other than Severus Snape. 

O

"Hermione… " He quickly bent to the floor where she now sat and embraced her.

"Hermione…" He kissed her cheek and her lips, only to stop when he felt she wasn't responding.

She sat there, unmoved by his words, just looking at him with an expressionless face.  
"I was waiting for you for an entire week, and you couldn't even owl me?"

He knew that was coming, and if it were him in her shoes, he probably would've said the same exact thing.

"We need to talk Hermione, but not here."

She laughed bitterly and got up away from his embrace. "That's always what you say to me isn't it? Talk.! 'We need to talk!' Why don't you just come out and say it already, you don't want be with me!"

He stood up as well, her misunderstanding his situation causing him to become angry.

Not caring if all of Hogwarts woke from his bellowing he'd let her know:

"That's why I walked off from an important pending investigation to go to that preposterous place tonight in hopes that I could catch your gig tonight, because I don't care right?  
That's why I'm risking my life's work and career by having a relationship with a student! It's why day and night all I see and think is you, but no! I don't care!"

Hermione could feel the sting of tears coming to her eyes, the confrontation mixed with her emotions too much to bear. "I….I.. can't do this.."

She turned to leave but Severus took hold of her arm, spinning her towards him.  
"If you walk out on me now, it's over."

She pulled her arm away from him and looked him square in the eyes, and walked out.

She ran from the library, leaving Severus with a heart that was shattering into thousands of pieces.


	10. The Offer

I own nothing, not even airsupply

"**THE OFFER"**

The days that followed seemed too much to bear for Hermione. Whenever she sat at the great hall during mealtimes she had to sit and pretend like everything was ok even though inside she felt like she was dying.

Only a few times had she allowed herself to look up at the head table, and every single time, he would either be looking down at his food or talking to another professor.  
It was as if what had occurred didn't even faze him.

During class, she'd just sit quietly and do her work. She was at least thankful for the fact that he hadn't kept her behind when she had stopped raising her hand in class, nor did he call on her to answer questions.

As soon as the words, "class dismissed" escaped his lips, she was the first out the door.

Severus would sometimes look at Hermione from the head table and see her laughing and talking with Harry and Ron, carrying on as if nothing had really happened. Of course! He was a fool to think that someone like her would have gotten serious about someone like him.

He had noticed that during class, even though she was physically there, her mind seemed to be elsewhere. There were times where he thought about asking her the toughest questions he could come up with just to get a reaction from her, anything! But decided that the damage that already had been inflicted was enough.

One morning during breakfast, as the owls flew in with the usual mail. A parcel landed in front of Hermione. Thinking nothing of it, she tore in to it and began to read the neat handwriting when she suddenly shot up from her seat. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Everything alright Mione?" asked a concerned Harry?

"Fine, we'll talk later."

She practically ran from the great hall and into her room to read and re-read the letter that had arrived.  
It was from a manager that had been at the lions' den the night she sang, and wanted her to come to his studio and audition for a chance at recording music. NEVER had Hermione thought that to be possible. Music was just a hobby, a means of escape and release. Sure she had already received offers for jobs and such but this was something that was actually tempting.. it was, unreal.

Severus saw as Hermione tore open a parcel and immediately left the great hall. A look of concern written on her face, he couldn't help but worry. Maybe it was time to finally try to settle things with her, He was missing her so much, and he was tired of the games, and felt he was too old for the foolishness.

O

That night, Hermione headed towards the music room.  
Not playing any particular song, her mind kept jumping from Severus' indifference to her, to the letter offering her what could be the opportunity of a life time.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, her heart began to race in her chest. _Could it be Severus?  
_The light finally revealing his face, it was Nathaniel.

"Hey Mione, staying up late?"

"Oh hey! Ummm.. I thought you had curfew."

He smiled wickedly at her. "I do."

He walked up and instantly and area lit with a comfortable chair, an electric guitar connected to an amplifier.

"How bout a song? Do you know air supply?"

She raised an eyebrow before laughing hysterically.  
Gasping for breath she finally remained composure. "You.. you listen to air supply?"

"Hey, what's wrong with air supply? They're awesome!"

"I don't disagree it's just that.. I don't see you as the type that falls asleep listening to 'sweet dreams "

"Hey that's a good one, wanna play it?"

Before she knew what was happening, the sheet music appeared before her.

"Drummer and Bass please?"

Suddenly the lights turned to reveal a drum set and a bass that had magically set itself, ready for him to give the count to start.

"You sing the supporting parts and background vocals."

Hermione couldn't deny that she was actually looking forward to playing this song with someone else, she had always been kind of embarrassed to admit to like air supply. Most people didn't even know who they were since they were a muggle band.

He began playing the guitar solo at the beginning and she counted in her head as he played the notes, leading to when she would start _one, two, and _ She played the first couple of chords when he began to sing:

"This is the time  
when you need a friend  
you just need someone near

I'm not looking forward to the night I'll spend  
thinking of you when your not heeeere"

He looked over at her and knew it was her cue to start singing the supporting lyrics.

"How many times  
will I think about the things  
I'd like to do

Always denied the right to live my life the way I want  
I want to share it with yooooooooouu"

With much emotion, Nathaniel sang the chorus beautifully, and Hermione worked the piano.

"Close your eyes I want to ride the skies in my  
sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
in my sweet dream"

Hermione began to sing again:  
"I think of your kiss as the days roll by  
and I write the words you love  
and what I can't say in a letter  
will just have to wait ti'll I get home"

Nathaniel closed his eyes and he really wanted to embellish his last singing parts:

"There's not much time to tell you  
have the things that I should  
Only that I'm so glad I fell in love with you  
and I'd do it again if I could"

This time, both Hermione, and Nathaniel looked at each other as they sang the chorus:

"Close your eyes I want to ride the skies in my  
sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
in my sweet dreams"

Hermione played profoundly as the piano solo crescendo'd, a look of admiration on Nathaniels face as she finished before he sang the climax section of the song.

"Sleep like a child  
resting deep  
You don't know what you give me  
I keep  
for these moments aloooooooooooooooooooooone"

Hermione gasped to see how long Nathaniel held that last note, while simultaneously breaking into the guitar solo that brought a frenzy of all the instruments together. Her chords accompanying his in an explosion of music.

Together they sang the close:

"Close your eyes I want to ride the skies in my  
sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
in my sweet dream."

They sang the chorus various times until the guitar solo was finally finished.

She had to admit it, he was not good, he was DAMN good! His voice and the way the whole song just flowed, she couldn't deny that there was definitely music chemistry between them.

For a moment she thought about telling him about what she had been doing Friday nights and get his opinion on what she should do in regards to her offer. Nathaniel however seemed to have enjoyed the rush of his previous song.

"Let's do another, this time 'without you' that's another good one from them, and actually.."

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed from the entrance of the room.  
"I don't recall you having permission to be out and about after hours Mr Hawthorne."

Hermione's head swerved to confirm a tall and handsome Severus Snape with his arms folded and a look of utter distaste on his face.

Without a word, Nathaniel got up and made his way out of the music room before Snape could stop him in his tracks. "75 points from Ravenclaw, AND detention with me tomorrow."

Before leaving, he gave Hermione an apologetic look and left.

Hermione couldn't explain it, but she suddenly felt a pain her chest, as she looked over where he had been playing.  
She had longed to meet someone who could be a musical equal, and playing that song had been amazing.

She was looking up at the professor now, and the ache in her chest only got worse. She wasn't really ready to talk to him yet but she found that it would be inevitable at this point.  
Seeing the look on his face also further confirmed that he was probably not going to be the first in talking.  
He seemed to have a mix of amusement and.. she couldn't really make out the other one but if she didn't know any better, she would've sworn it was _jealousy._

"Professor, how good of you to honor me with your presence, I am indeed flattered."

"Spare me your insincerities Miss Granger, I will have you know that your abominable music nearly woke all of Hogwarts!"

She stood up then and walked towards him, anger and frustration building as the insults hit her one after the other.

"How can that be Professor if there is a silencing charm already built in to this room, oh and thank you for finding my music abominable, it confirms the way you truly feel, I will not spend another minute boring you with my 'abominable' music"

She stepped aside, making to leave when Severus grabbed her arm. While he wasn't hurting her, the grip was strong, and demanding.

"Why were you in here with him?"

"What does it matter to you?" She asked defiantly, not caring if he gave her a thousand detentions.

"I asked a question Miss Granger, and you will not leave until you answer it."

She tried to fight his grip but in the process of trying to move away from him, he brought her closer to him, and the sensation of his touch caused her to look up into his eyes, and all the struggling suddenly stopped.

Hermione wasn't sure who had made the first move, but before she knew what has happening, his lips were pressed so ardently against hers that she thought she could taste blood.  
There was nothing tender about it, the kiss was fierce and needy, as if they would never get to do it again.

They fell to the floor; hands all over each other as their tongues intertwined fiercely.  
Finally coming up for air from their kiss; his eyes in a haze and his hair disheveled, he finally breathed out: "My quarters?"

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded and simply nodded.

He quickly scooped her up, casting an invisibility charm and making a hasty retreat to the dungeons.


	11. Can't Get Enough

**Authors Note: Alright, this chapter is all fluff and stuff… Think of it as making up for all the crap they went through the past chapters, ENJOY! :o)**

"**Can't Get Enough"**

After several hours of lovemaking, Severus turned to Hermione and stared deeply at her sleeping features as if trying to memorize every line and every curve on her face. He had never brought a woman to his bed at Hogwarts, and it blew his mind that the one woman would be the know-it-all student; but god help him, he loved her.

The realization came to him when he had seen her singing with the Ravenclaw idiot. Watching them together, and seeing the way he looked at her boiled his blood to the point where he was tempted to Kadavra him into oblivion.

She had looked at him admiringly but Severus saw that it was a look of appreciation rather than anything love related, it wasn't the kind of look that she had given him on certain occasions, and that fact had calmed him down some. It was then however that he realized that he could not withstand seeing her with another; it had to be him and only him.

Despite his new found feelings, he wouldn't' voice them to Hermione just yet for fear of rejection.  
As he continued to stare, he felt her stir in her sleep and slowly look up at him.  
"Mmm Good Morning."

"Forgive me.." He voiced softly as he gingerly caressed her face.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "What for?"

He pulled her closer to him then, so that his lips were only mere inches away. "For making you think that I was unconcerned about you, but you have to know that it was out of my control. I was not allowed to contact anyone whatsoever, and when I did leave, it was against the wishes of the people at the ministry. If it were up to them, I'd still be there with them now."

She looked at him amused; "Why did you leave?"

He exhaled loudly while starring deeply into her eyes and then her lips which were instantly connected with his own in a searing kiss. It was unlike the previous one's which were desperate and needy. This was tender and loving, reassuring to both of them that things were going to be alright.

"I couldn't stand being parted from you any longer."

She held his face in her hands as she spoke. "I know it may seem like I over reacted, but I was so worried about you. At first I thought that maybe you were avoiding me since.. since before you had to leave we were in the middle of escalating things.. but then I thought something had happened to you."  
She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a quick gentle kiss.

"A misunderstanding it seems, I am sorry that it caused us to be parted longer than necessary." He lifted her hand to his lips and closing his eyes to savor the feeling; he kissed it, and sighed.  
"I can't get enough of you, but unfortunately; it'll be time for breakfast soon."

"At least I can steal glances of you there." She smiled teasingly.

"Yes, while Mr. Hawthorne steals glances of YOU." He mumbled bitterly.

"So you are jealous! Why? I only see him as an intellectual equal and nothing more. You're the only one who makes me feel.."

"Feel what?" He asked in a deep, husky voice that gave her goosebumps.

She starred deep into his dark eyes, she could get lost in those eyes. "Whenever I see you, my heart flutters, and I get butterflies in my stomach; I don't feel that way with him."

"Hmm… heart flutters and butterfly stomach.. sounds like a potion of sorts.."  
She threw him a sly grin and hit his arm playfully. "I'm being serious! I .. I it's difficult to describe, but I don't think I've ever felt this way before, it's a little scary."

She was expecting more teasing on his part but instead, he stayed starring at her as if contemplating her words. "Indeed, I understand what you mean, for I feel...Similarly; I think it might be a new experience for both of us."

She leaned in and kissed him passionately; their mouths opening and welcoming the caress of their tongues. Severus felt her try to climb on top of him, but despite his desire to take her again at that moment; he pulled her back slightly.  
"We really shouldn't, we'll miss breakfast, and people will wonder about our mutual absence."

She looked at him longingly: "When will I see you again? I don't have potions today."

His lip curled into a slight grin, "After Mr. Hawthorne's detention tonight, you can meet me here, but you'll have to be careful that no one see's you."

"Ok, when does his detention end?"

"Well.. usually detentions last for two hours but since there are more important.. matters at hand.." He thought carefully, "Come by around 8' o clock."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and looked deeply in his eyes. "I can't wait"

He kissed her back and responded: "Neither can I"

O

At lunch, Hermione was lost in her thoughts. She kept trying to wrap her mind on the idea that she and her potions master, who she had always thought loathed her; were now lovers.

She gave herself a satisfied chuckle and looked over at the head table where she found Severus avidly talking with a fellow professor. He seemed full of life and had an energy she could never recall seeing in him before.  
She smiled to herself knowing that their growing bond was the cause of his new found happiness, and she was eager to see it escalate.

As if sensing her stare, he looked over at Hermione, she smiled in response and while his lip curled slightly, she could also see the look of lust and something else in his eyes. It made her stomach knot up and her heart begin to race. What was he doing to her? Where even a stare got her going in more ways than one?

As much as she wanted to sit there and look at Snape all day, she remembered that she had to stop by the library before her Arithmancy class started. She gathered her things and gave him one last longing glance before heading out.  
Little did she know that as soon as she left, it wasn't long before Severus followed suit.

The library was practically empty since most students were getting ready to head out to class. So it came as some what of a shock when she felt sensual fingertips caressing her neck ever so gently while being planted a trail of kisses; it was his spicy, herbal scent that gave him away.

She closed her eyes and let a small moan escape her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, allowing her to feel him from behind.  
"I have class soon." She whispered breathlessly.

"I know it's just.. .I.. can't get enough.."

She turned so that she was facing him and instantly their lips met in a kiss that was so intense; it knocked her backwards towards the bookcase. He pressed harder against her, tongues desperately seeking one another.  
They pulled apart, both trying to catch their breaths from the ensuing passion that had been building.

"Tonight Hermione, don't forget." He stated with authority, but lust was clearly in his eyes.

"How can I forget, especially with that reminder you just gave me."

She smiled and gave him a couple of quick kisses before he turned and left, teaching robes flowing, and an energetic spring in his step.

**That's all for today kids, I wanted it to be longer but this week has been crazy with school having started back up again. Next Chapter will be a bit longer, I promise!**


	12. Other Options

**"OTHER OPTIONS"**

Hermione had been going through her sheet music trying to decide what she would use for her upcoming audition when suddenly it came to her... Did she really want do this? What if they by some miracle decided to get her a contract? She wasn't sure if she wanted to do it, especially if it entailed having to leave Hogwarts and travel.

She checked the time and saw that she had about five minutes before Severus would be expecting her, and she didn't want to arrive early for fear that Nathaniel would catch her sneaking around the dungeons.

She grabbed some parchment and decided she'd write some songs while she was down there. She had wanted to gather a large group of people who could play and just dedicate a day to playing songs and such. 

Before she knew it, it was already six minutes past eight and she headed down, careful to not be seen.

"You're late.." Were the first words out from Severus although he did not seem upset.

"I wanted to give Nathaniel time to leave, lest he see me wandering about the dungeons."

"Yes about that.. he actually left about twenty minutes ago."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "Getting soft on detentions are we?"

"Never, but as you know Miss Granger, there are other ...pressing matters at hand."

He kissed her deeply, knocking her against the couch. He was delicious and filled with need, a need only she could satisfy.

They sat kissing against the corner of the couch, and Hermione couldn't help but smile into his mouth at the way that his whole body seemed to devour hers.  
Severus being so much bigger in comparison to her petite body, and yet they complimented each other so well.  
When he started to pull at her shirt, she suddenly remembered that there was something she knew that he needed to know.

"Before we go past the ability to think straight, there is something I really need to discuss with you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Hmm.. I thought I was always the one that interrupted during the best moments.."

"This is serious!" She closed her eyes and decided the best way to let him know was to just say it all at once and hope he understood.

" I.. last time I performed at Lions' Den I got letter from a record company, and they want me to audition. They were apparently pleased with my style of music and want to see if I'm worthy of a contract."

She felt Severus pull away from her and there were several moments of silence before he quietly asked: "Are you going to do it?"

"I dont' know" She answered honestly. "If they were to accept me, I don't know that I would be comfortable with the idea of having to give everything up and travel, I started this as a hobby; a creative outlet, I never thought it would carry on this far."

"Please do not stop on my account Hermione, you are capable of more than you know, and if this is something you really wish to do, don't try to hinder yourself on my account."

She took hold of his hands and placed them in hers. "I am being honest Severus, I don't know that this is what I want to do, and it's why I'm speaking to you about it.. God! if .. if only there were a way where I could teach music, I mean.. Hogwarts has no sense whatsoever of performing arts!"

Severus suddenly looked up at her. "That is an idea worth pursuing Hermione."

"What is?"

"About teaching performing arts, you could do so here after you graduate, everyone knows of your vast knowledge, I do not see why it shouldn't be a possibility"

She stayed starring at him for a moment as if waiting for him to suddenly take everything back, or conclude with some logical reasoning of why it wouldn't work but it never came. She just stayed starring at him before answering: "Your serious about this aren't you?"

"It would be an option that would be beneficial to various individuals."

She gave him a sly smile, "Especially since I'd be living here at Hogwarts."

He gave her a deep, penetrating stare, he didn't need to answer; the look said everything, and she felt her skin tingle as she thought of all the possibilities they could share if she were to become a permanent resident at Hogwarts.

Finally he spoke: "The decision however, is up to you, but I would be willing to bring up the matter with the headmaster."

She lifted her hands to his face, gently caressing it with her finger tips. "Oh Severus, could you imagine? We wouldn't have to worry about the 'what happens now' ordeal after I graduate and we could stay together"

She kissed him full on the lips, and that had Severus once again start where he had left off with her shirt. She suddenly felt that the couch had gotten bigger and they easily spread out in it.  
_It's going to be a wonderful night…_

O

Waking up, she saw that they had somehow wound up in Severus' bedroom. He was still sound asleep and not wanting to wake him, she carefully got up and walked over to the sitting area.

The idea suddenly came to her that the best way to convince anyone that Hogwarts was in desperate need of the variety performing arts provided was by arranging a concert.

She knew they'd need to have one hell of a line up as well as gather people who already knew how to play instruments and most important; Practice, practice, practice.

Pulling out her parchment and quill, she began to write a musical line up.  
_I think latin night would be a good opportunity to allow others to experience different, yet energetic music_.

"Oh I've got it!" She started to write it down furiously and then pulled out her ipod touch to make notes of songs she'd have to download later.

"Do you ever go anywhere without that dreadful muggle device?"

She looked up to find a groggy, half naked potions master rubbing the side of his face with his hand; his hair a disheveled mess.

It was a reminder to Hermione, that if she worked hard, and things turned out well; she'd wake up to that wonderful sight every single morning.


	13. Forming The Band

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for your reviews and comments! I have to admit they do motivate me despite my crazy schedule with school, work, and other activities to keep going with the story.**

I got the idea from back in my orchestra days when we'd have to go out of town and do gigs. Rehearsals were pretty much playing around and yet we did manage to get work done.

Enjoy!

**"FORMING THE BAND"  
**

Potions class had been extremely amusing as always; Hermione was just cleaning up her area when Snape announced: "Class dismissed! A word Miss Granger."

She waited for everyone to leave before walking up to him with a coy smile on her face.  
Looking directly at her the whole time; he pointed at the door with his wand, shutting and locking it instantly.  
Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Snapes' determination to take advantage of the few minutes that remained before having to head out to dinner until she saw the slight disappointment slip across his face. She stopped and put her hands on his chest; "Severus, what's wrong?"

He sighed deeply, her head against his chest. After a moment of silence, he finally answered. "I've been asked to.. no, I'm being FORCED to help the ministry once again, it seems that those dunderheads are not capable of doing anything themselves!"

Hermione was about to protest but Severus spoke before her. "Please Hermione, it's only for two, three days max, I have made that clear and even if they attempt to push it longer, I will leave regardless.." He lifted her chin and looked deep into her honey colored eyes. " I find that I cannot bear to be parted from you for long periods of ti.." Suddenly Hermione grabbed him and kissed him desperately.

It wasn't long before their mutual passion had her sprawled on his desk while he anxiously tried to unbutton his teaching robes.

"How long?" she asked breathlessly

"They are expecting me soon, but they can wait!" He said as he finally undid the last button.

O

Hermione looked over at the head table during dinner, a longing look on her face as she couldn't take her eyes off of the empty chair that normally occupied a very handsome potions master. Harry and Ron looked at each other as they noticed how sad Hermione seemed to be.  
Lately she had been so happy and full of energy, like never before. They couldn't understand what could be the cause of the sudden change.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm? Yes Harry."

"What wrong? You look upset."

Even though there wasn't really anything wrong, she couldn't help but miss Severus and he hadn't even been gone for an hour! What was happening to her?

"Oh umm.. well.." She sighed deeply and decided to blame it on forming a band even though she knew that a couple of word exchanges from Nathaniel would lead to more than enough musicians showing up at a rehearsal date.

"Ok, I know it seems weird and that's kind of why I haven't said anything, but I want to form a band."

Harry looked at Ron and smiled, "That's not weird, actually; it's expected considering what an active interest you've taken in music recently."

_If only they knew…_

"Really?" She faked relief, "Then what do you think would be the best way to have people sign up for a band?"

"Just spread the word with the Nathaniel bloke." Ron chimed in.

"What kind of musicians are you looking for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Anything really; Winds, Strings, Brass, percussion, anyone and anything because I have in mind to have a jazz band to back up some of the songs, and then some of them will also be strictly instrumental."

"It sounds like you have something specific in mind though." Harry noticed.

"Well yes, the real reason why I even want to bother with a band is because once it's up to par, I'd like to do a concert for anyone who'd care to attend."

"Wow, that would be great; Hogwarts has never really done anything where music is the spotlight."

"Exactly! Hermione interjected, we need to branch out more towards the performing arts! Music can be so much more than it's currently given credit for, and hopefully this concert will get people interested."

"That's brilliant Mione!"

"So that means I can count on your help?" She first looked at Harry and then Ron.

"Sure! And maybe we can learn a thing or two ourselves!"

O

The following day after dinner; Hermione, Ron, and Harry were waiting in the music room.

"He said he'd be here, I thought Ravenclaws were notoriously on time?"

Before either Harry or Ron could answer, the door flew open and in came a long line of people, some of them already holding instruments.

"Jane! I had no idea you could play!" Hermione exclaimed delightedly eyeing her Alto Saxophone.

"Yes! Even though it's been a while, but I'm very excited Hermione! I can't tell you how delighted I was when Nathaniel said a proper band was forming, it's about time!"

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone!" Nathaniel announced from the center of the room.

"I think you all know why we're here and I know each and everyone one of you must be excited about the following weeks to come, so I'm going to turn it over to our lovely Gryffindor.."  
_Talk about flattery.. _Hermione grinned. "Miss Hermione Granger!"

Some of the students applauded as she made her way towards the center of the room.

"Alright kids, before we dive into getting everyone organized, I just want to thank everyone for taking the time and energy to do this.  
Remember to have fun with it, and fall in love with the music. You're not just playing some instrument for the heck of it, you're letting the music course through your soul and move you. Allow to feel what the composer was trying to convey, there is always a hidden message.  
Remember that the way you sound is dependant on the time you dedicate to practice, take this very seriously so that you do your best on performance day and show Hogwarts some real talent!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as she walked over to her fellow students. The room accommodating the instrument instantly if they didn't already have one once she asked; "what instrument do you play?"

Practice ran until ten minutes before curfew, and they had voted unanimously that they would rehearse every other day until the week before the concert where they'd then rehearse every day.  
Harry had even decided he wanted to try and learn how to play the bass, but Ron being slightly intimidated still, decided he'd just sit and watch.

Hermione couldn't help but feel extremely happy as she went around the room making sure everyone was properly in tune. There were some who were rusty and needed help but over all, everyone seemed to know what they were doing.

It was an affirmation to her that it was really going to happen, and that maybe the idea of teaching at Hogwarts if the opportunity were given, would be something she'd embrace.


	14. Severus Returns Again

**Authors Note: David Bowie I would love to own *evil grin* but alas.. I do not, nor his song.**

"**SEVERUS RETURNS AGAIN"**

That morning in the great hall, Hermione had noticed the change already in the way that those that were at rehearsal the night before were sitting with Ron, Harry and Herself at the end of the table. It was a combination of all houses including a few slytherins as well which was quite astonishing but at the same time it was a good sign that the band was coming together almost as a family in such a short amount of time.

In fact, that is precisely what she was striving for since a band has to be united during and outside rehearsals since the bond adds to them wanting to make sure that they sound good together. 

It brought her immense joy to see how they excitedly spoke about the upcoming line up and were trying to decide amongst themselves who would be best to sing the few songs that actually had vocals. It was another relief for her to not have to set up an audition, if they picked out someone amongst themselves; it saved her a night of hearing various people sing the same song over and over again.  
She chuckled to herself as she thought: _They need to set up another table exclusively for band members  
_There must've been at least thirty extra people filling up the otherwise empty end of the Gryffindor table.

It was then that the owls arrived, dropping letters and parcels as they went; one landing in front of Hermione.

There was no sender information, no note, no nothing except for the padded parcel that held a rectangular box inside. Her heart was beating fiercely as she wondered who it could be from until she lifted the box cover and beheld a beautiful onyx conducting baton with a silver laced edge on the tip. She let out a gasp which made Harry and Ron turn around from their conversation with the others.

"Wow Mione, that's absolutely gorgeous, where did you get it?"

"It.. it just arrived...I don't really know, there was no sender name" She felt tears build in her eyes, the sudden emotion engulfing her.

"It's beautiful! From a secret admirer maybe?" Harry questioned.

Ron let out a "OOOOOO kissy, kissy" and smacked his lips obnoxiously.

"Always showing your true age right Ron?"

He cleared his throat allowed his face to become serious. "Whoever it is knows about the band."

They began to speculate amongst themselves on who it could be but deep inside, Hermione already knew, and her heart had swelled with joy at his thoughtfulness. She desperately wished that he would come home already so that she could show her appreciation.

O

Deciding that her new gift was too valuable for everyday use, she had tucked it away in a safe place and decided she'd use it specifically for concerts. During rehearsals she was usually at the piano conducting while she herself played.

This night, they were going over Bossa Nova and without even looking up from her own playing, she could hear how Harry was struggling to play on the off beats, it was a common mistake even professionals made since it was hard to follow the beat when the entire orchestra was playing on-beat, it usually came with the territory of playing bass and sometimes percussion.

They were still playing when she waved her hands in the air and everyone suddenly stopped. "Let's take a five minute break guys, and make sure your in tune." Chatter and sounds of scales could be heard throughout the entire room almost instantly.

Tuning and re-tuning never hurt but that was the excuse she gave as she marched right up to Harry and sat next to him.

"Your struggling."

He blushed a bit, looking down at his shoes. "Is it that obvious?"

"It can be fixed, that's why I'm here. Now; let's look at the music. It's 4/4 right? and your playing on the off beats..."

"That's exactly the problem!" He interrupted, "When I play my parts, it feels like I'm wrong and I get confused and start making mistakes."

She thought deeply before coming to a conclusion. "I normally wouldn't recommend this, because you do have to eventually learn how to play with the group as a whole but, in the mean time...

The room suddenly produced what looked like headphones that appeared on Harry's music stand. "Go ahead put them on."  
He looked at her for a moment and slowly placed them over his ears. He could see her mouthing, "can you hear me?" but not being able to hear a thing; absolute silence.

A wide smile formed upon his face, "This is great! Thanks Hermione!"

"Don't thank me yet, let's see if it actually works once we start playing again."

She sat down at the piano and most people at seeing her also sat back down at their seats. "OK everyone, if we're all in tune and ready to go, let's take it from the top."

O

The idiots at the ministry had protested once again at his leaving but he found that he really didn't care. He had someone important waiting for him back home and that seemed to take priority to most of his actions lately.  
He already knew where she would be and even though a silencing charm had been cast, he could feel the vibration from the instruments as he got closer.

Severus crept along the shadows so as not be heard, having disillusioned himself so as not to disturb. His eyes were wide with shock as he scanned the entire room. It was packed full of students, even some of his slytherins!  
They all seemed so focused in their playing. Potter in particular looked frustrated, and even though he knew nothing about music, his facial expressions showed that he was making mistakes.  
This was confirmed when Hermione glanced over at him and sighed deeply. It was then that she waved her hands in the air and called for a break.

He knew he shouldn't have been surprised but it was astonishing to see how quickly she had been able to form such a group. The students obviously starved for the performing art; why hadn't something like this been done sooner?

He watched as she patiently went over the music with him, then Potter had placed something over his ears and they had gone back to their playing. He saw how he closed his eyes and started to move in a different beat than everyone else, a smile clear on his face. Hermione had looked over at him and smiled in turn to his reaction. Whatever problem he had, it had been obviously solved now.  
_She would make an excellent professor, no doubt about it._

O

They had finished their song and someone from the back with a french horn was yelling towards Hermione, "Hey let's all do a quick song just for fun before we leave."

Everyone began to chime in, "Yeah!"

Nathaniel of course, jumped at the opportunity and switched his trumpet for an electric guitar. "Let's do Chicago's' 'Saturday'

"Uh no, let's do a song everyone can participate in!" A griffindor cried out.

"Something from David Bowie" Jane with the alto-sax said in a dream-like manner. A couple of girls giggled at her response, and Hermione could swear she heard the words, "Tight sexy pants, and "So hot".  
"Yeah that sounds good!"

Suddenly, the room produced sheet music for some of them. "Looks like the room is going to choose for us." Hermione looked at it and saw it was David Bowie's "Foot stompin"

"Oooooo this song is fun!" Jane beamed and she raked over the music.

Hermione stood from the piano and walked over the right side of the room. "Alright everybody, those of you who don't have sheet music, come over to the front with me and we'll sing background vocals."

Some of them seemed reluctant since playing an instrument didn't exactly always guarantee that you had a fabulous voice to match. "Oh come on, this is just for fun!"

Nathaniel counted down this time and the funky jazz tune began.

It wasn't long before the room was in full swing, people were stomping their feet on the ground as they either played or sang along with the words. It was exceptionally amusing to see both Harry and Nathaniel Shimmying their arms around and winking at each other even better than most girls could all the while singing:

"I wish I could shimmy like my sister Kate,  
cause she could shimmy like a jelly on the plate.  
All the girls are I can't do it  
I can do it yeah ha  
Oooh

Everybody in the neighbourhood

Knows I can shimmy, shimmy goooood "

The whole room suddenly stopped playing and they all clapped their hands at the same beat and then sang at the same time:

"Meet me at the dance hall,  
we're gonna have a ball."

Then Nathaniel jumped up in the air and yelled, "YEAH!" and started playing his chords again. That got everyone playing and singing again:

"Foot stompin, foot stompin  
foot stompin, foot stompin

FOOT STOMPIN!

All of the time!"

The song ended with everyone stomping their foot at the same time. The adrenaline from the song could be felt throughout the room, and everyone burst out laughing and chattering.

Soon, everyone was packing up their things and heading out, caught in excited conversation.

"Remember we have rehearsal again day after tomorrow!" Hermione called out.

When she saw that everyone had headed out, she chuckled softly to herself and despite her inward excitement, tried to play it cool. "You can come out now from hiding."

A deep silk-like chuckle was heard from the darkness.

"How did you know I was here?"

As he stepped out from the shadows, Hermione turned to face him.

Maybe it was the rush of the music, or maybe it was his absence, but to her; he never looked so attractive. His dark eyes, his shimmering hair and how it slightly swayed, and of course; that slight curl of his lips.. which curled up even higher with amusement when he saw her lock the front door with her wand.

She meant to answer, meant to say that his scent always gave him away but at that moment, grabbing and kissing him fiercely was of more importance.

They didn't even have time to get to his quarters, but the conductors podium, and the side table proved to be extremely helpful in their endeavors.

They sat leaning against each other, panting while trying to catch their breaths; clothes spewed all over the place, she would never see the room in the same way again.

Hermione looked over at him, devouring his handsome features. He loved the way she looked at him, it made him feel alive and wanted; something that had lacked for so long in his life.

"Thank You"

He looked at her curiously: "For what?"

Hermione smiled at: "For the gift you sent me, it's absolutely beautiful."

"Well.. once I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you."

"I love it, thank you Severus." She leaned over and gave him a deep kiss.

"Have you eaten since your return?"

Giving a slight smile and brushing his lips against hers, he responded: "No, I came here straight away."

"Well, I've seemed to build up a bit of an appetite myself, want to head into the kitchens?"

He sat there and thought about her invitation for a moment before answering: "Only if you accompany to my quarters afterwards."

Hermione had secretly been hoping that they'd wind up there during the course of the night anyhow, but she played it smooth. "Deal, now let's go; I'm starving!" 


	15. An Enchanting Evening

**AN: You will notice that I don't really give much information about the headmaster or about any of the other professors in general. The reason being that it doesn't really seem relevant to this story in my opinion. The spotlight is on Hermione and Severus, and the other supplemental characters that are there help build to the story, but truth be known... It doesn't really matter to me who the headmaster is in this story. Let Hermione and Severus shine!**

Is it weird to wonder what Severus would look like in some really tight pants and a poets shirt?

OH! Here's the song that is featured for this Chapter: .com/watch?v=fLmuVEty_SA

"AN ENCHANTING EVENING"

The band over all seemed to strengthen in their playing and as a group. Hermione had not even bothered to audition for the music company. She had simply written a response thanking them for having considered her but that her ambitions and goals were else where.

The band always sat at the end of the Gryffindor table now. What had started out as the trio seemed to expand to the musical bunch.

The first time that Severus had seen this, he had been quite astonished that they seemed so avid about spending time together.  
He was especially curious when he saw that Miss Jane Jones pulled out an exact duplicate muggle device that Hermione always had with her. What was it called? An apple?  
He couldn't remember such things. They were watching a toned muggle man wearing far too much makeup, jiving his pelvis wildly while he played guitar; their eyes glued to the small screen, the only thing that was left for them to do was drool.  
Severus had felt a pang of jealousy during those moments but would never admit it.

Hermione, despite finding herself extremely busy between classes, studying, and rehearsing regularly, she always found time within her day to be with Severus, even if it was a quick exchange of affection.

One day during potions class, she noticed more than usual stares from Severus which never failed to make her stomach knot up with excitement. As he passed by inspecting cauldrons, he stopped in front hers; acting as if he were checking its contents.

Feeling her stomach knotting up, and her pulse racing, she quietly asked him. "I wonder professor, if you could look at it from this angle." He was confused at first, not understand how the angle in which he stood had anything to do with the potion. It was the mischievous look in her eye, and the quick grin on her face that made him move beside her within seconds.  
He lowered his hand on the table for support, and Hermione, making sure no one was looking; gently stroked his fingers while they both looked into the cauldron.  
It was such a simple, innocent act, but it shot electricity through both of their bodies.

_She will be the death of me_. He thought, apparently their encounter in the library earlier that day had not been enough.  
Not wishing to go too far, he withdrew his hand, causing Hermione to temporarily frown in disappointment when she heard a low whisper: "Linger after class is dismissed" Without another word or glance, he made his way back to his desk.

Just as he had instructed; Hermione found herself taking a very long time to put away her things.  
Before the band had formed, Hermione was always left alone during potions class, and she didn't really know anyone on a personal level. Since then however, some of the girls from the band would occasionally walk with her to the great hall or where ever they were going after class.

"Ready?" Lisa who played trumpet asked.

"Uh.. you guys go ahead, I have to ask Professor Snape something." She looked over at him and saw that even though he had his quill in his hand, he wasn't writing anything, and knew he was listening to her conversation, she bit her lip in order to hide a smile.

"Ok, see you at dinner then."

"Sure!"

She waited until they left, and made her way towards him. A smirk immediately crossed his lips as he wrote on his parchment. Not looking up, he finally spoke: "Quite the popular one now aren't you?, I can only imagine how taken the students will be when they find out your are to become the new music professor."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You.. are you.. please don't tease me about this."

"I am not." He finally put his quill down and looked at her. "But I think it would be better if we discuss this over dinner."

Hermione drew a blank for a moment, not understanding how they would be able to do so since he sat at the high table along with the other professors and she sat with the band unless...

"You can run and get changed if you wish."

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to keep her excitement contained.

"You will see, go on then; It'll give me time to change as well."

O

Hermione took no time at all to change. She went with boot leg jeans, black boots, and a burgundy scoop neck shirt. It hugged her curves in all the right places, and even though it was very simple, Severus couldn't seem to stop starring.

Hermione on the other hand was equally entranced when seeing Severus wearing some… quite snug black jeans, and a simple black button down dress shirt. He looked a bit more casual than the last time, but there was something about him that made him look…. "HOT"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but you look … " She walked towards him, the stupid grin refusing to leave her face. "You look delectable." She reached up and kissed him passionately. He felt her moving him towards the desk and knew that if he didn't put his foot down now, they'd never make it to the restaurant.

"Hermione" He interrupted, his skin flushed and his lips swollen from kissing.

"Hermione, as much as I'd like to continue this I… I had something planned, and we will be late."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss, "Then, let's go!"

At their arrival, Hermione immediately realized they were not in England. The streets were of lovely cobblestone, and the buildings were rustic looking complete with windowsills that held bouquets of brightly colored flowers. The shop signs had titles in a language that she did not recognize, making the trip all the more exciting.

She felt his fingers intertwine with hers, as he led her over a small bridge that overlooked a small body of water. Across from it was a town that lit up fantastically in contacts to the night sky. She saw a small bench nestled on the shore of the water and she made a mental note to stop there on their way back.

They had arrived at a small bistro, they were quickly seated and immediately a bottle of red wine was left on the table with two glasses.

Hermione picked up the menu but found it practically impossible to understand what any of it said.  
"Severus, where are we?"

"Music capital of the world."

Hermione's eyes shot wide open. "You mean we're .. Vienna?.. get out!"

"Indeed." He smirked as he sipped at his wine.

"I did some research and found out that as well as serving exquisite Viennese cuisine, tonight they have a classical quartet playing a variety of Mozart classics, and I though that if anyone would appreciate it, it would no doubt be you."

A blush came to Hermione's cheeks as she realized how thoughtful Severus had been to bring her to a place that she knew she would immensely enjoy herself, obviously taking the time and effort in catering to both of them having a pleasant evening.

She reached out, placing her hand on top of his. "Thank you Severus, I'm having a wonderful time, any time that I spend with you is always wonderful."

They starred at each other for several moments before the waiter came and started speaking at a million miles a minute, all of which Hermione did not understand a word of.  
Severus responded with ease however and Hermione couldn't help but be impressed.  
He helped her with the menu and she decided on the getting the Gulasch, which is a hotpot of vegetables and meat, served with buttery rolls. Severus opted for the Tafelspitz, which is beef boiled in broth and severed with applesauce and horseradish.

They decided to share a dessert which was made tableside and lit aflame with brandy and caramel. They called it: Palatschinken, but it reminded Hermione of a French crepe.

During the course of the meal, the quartet had come out to the small stage that was set up, and began with Mozart's quartet 15 in d minor. Hermione had recognized it right away, as well as when they played the songs that Mozart had dedicated to Hadyn.

They sat in silence, sipping wine and just enjoying the wonderful music. Hermione in particular seemed transfixed as she remembered the days when she use to give performances when she was young. She felt the rush of adrenaline as they played in time with the music that obviously flowed through their souls, she could see it on their faces.

Severus was amused immensely at how much Hermione was obviously enjoying herself, he knew she'd like it, but when she saw the tears start to well up in her eyes as they moved to a rather moving piece, he knew that the brief interlude from Hogwarts had been worth it.

They had finished one of their movements and Hermione stood up to clap, others followed her lead and gave the quartet a standing ovation.

"That was excellent; they must've been practicing for hours to get it down that well." Hermione said excitedly.

"I'm glad you brought that up Hermione, because it seems that the headmaster is pleased at the idea of having the performing arts a part of Hogwarts education for those who choose to. He also said that he is greatly looking forward to the concert that is coming up in.. "

"It's down to eight days now... " Hermione added.

"Will you be here to watch it Severus? It would mean so much.."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in this world, it is your debut Hermione, and your moment to shine."  
She smiled warmly at him, taking his hand in hers. "It's no about me anymore Severus, it's the entire band that has to shine, and they will. Once Hogwarts hears how well we play, they wont know what hit them! It will be the talk of school, I promise you."

"I have no doubt Hermione."

They starred at each other once again, and Hermione felt that all too familiar knotting of her stomach and knew that even though she had had a lovely time at the restaurant, they needed to leave, and soon to take care of what Severus would call: "pressing matters." He saw the look on her face and knew.

He lifted his hand in the air and even though she didn't understand what he had said, she knew he was asking for the bill.  
as a confirmation, the waiter came over immediately. He paid, he got up, helped her out of her chair, and they were out the door in no time.

_Hmmm.. now about that bench we had passed earlier…. _Hermione thought mischievously. 

**Alright kids, more Sev/Herm action in the next chapter!**


	16. Eve Of The Concert

"**EVE OF THE CONCERT**" 

It was the night before the concert and Hermione found herself becoming a nervous wreck despite herself.  
She stood at the podium holding the baton that Severus had given to her as a gift. She figured she get a feel for it before using it at the actual concert, and she loved the way that it shone so brightly against the light.

While the band played, she could hear mistakes here and there. Flats being played where they should be sharp, wrong notes altogether, playing during a rest, finally she waved her hands in the air for them to stop.  
She sighed loudly and ran a hand through her curls.  
"Have you guys been practicing this song during your spare time like I've asked you to?"

Everyone just kind of stared at each other and mumbled. She knew that they weren't very enthusiastic about playing this song, the other ones were more energetic and alive, and those they played extremely well.

"You guys, you have to fall in love with this song! If I can hear how lame you all play it and the audience will too. Remember that our goal here is for Hogwarts to make this group an official class."

Jane raised her free hand while she held her alto sax with the other. Hermione could not deny that she was the best musician in the group. Even though Nathaniel was really good, Jane possessed technique and a skill that Nathaniel sometimes lacked since he sometimes had trouble concentrating while showing off.

"Yes Jane, you have something to say."

"This song wouldn't be so bad if we added a solo to it right towards to end, that way we can finish with a bang."

Hermione knew it was an excellent idea, but they had less than a day left. "I agree but who would take on the task to come up with a solo at such short notice?"

Jane gave her a sly smile; "A solo can be added 5 measures after the arpeggio where everyone except the piano and percussion has a 6 measure rest. I have been working on one for a while now, you have to admit that this song lacks energy in comparison to all the other songs."

Everyone mumbled in agreement but Hermione interrupted. "I understand your point you guys but you have to understand that as musicians, we're not always going to play songs we like, and those are the songs that challenge us and makes us better musicians in the end. However.. Jane, let me hear this solo you've come up with. We are going to start right after the arpeggio that way you can work your way to the solo."

"Wait, Hermione."

She looked up and saw Harry trying to get her attention. "I think that part of the reason why this song also lacks vitality is because you've been conducting the whole time when you could've been playing the piano parts."

"Yes but.. " She thought about what he had said and knew it made sense. "I'm expected to conduct though Harry."

"Yes of course, but you can conduct and play as well, other conductors have done the same before."

She was impressed; she knew that Harry had taken on a strong interest to playing bass, even going so far as to study of various techniques during his spare time, sometimes which had quite frankly shocked her. She was glad that everyone was taking this seriously.

"Ok, so nevermind about starting after the arpeggio, we'll take it from the top."

She put down her baton in a safe spot on her podium and sat at the piano, counted off, and they all began.

O

It was a vast improvement to say the least, and everyone left the room only minutes before curfew, chattering excitedly about the concert the next day. 

Hermione had mentioned well in advance that the dress code would be.  
The ladies were to wear black dresses, black shoes, and the men were to wear black suits, black shoes, white shirt, and a black bow tie.

Sighing deeply, she headed towards the kitchens to get some soothing tea and maybe relax a bit before retiring for bed. She thought back on the last date she had with Severus and she lamented that she hadn't spent as much time with him since then as she would've liked. She had been so busy with prepping for the concert on top of her normal studies, and of course Severus was busy too.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen, Severus was seated at the table, reading the daily prophet and in front of him was a tea pot, two cups and, some sandwiches. Without looking up from his reading, he broke the silence in his low silky voice. "Long day?"

His pronunciation of the first word and the way he seemed to extend the O made her break out in goosebumps. She swallowed so hard that even Severus heard it, thus bringing a smirk to his lips before finally looking up at her to find his lips quickly invaded by hers.

It was fierce and filled with deep desire. Panting and flushed, he broke off the kiss, a scowl forming on his face immediately.

"You shouldn't be so reckless Hermione, someone could've walked in and caught us!"

Hermione sat down across from him, a smirk playing on her lips. "That's too bad, an audience is sometimes necessary for a spectacular show."

He stayed starring at her in shock. While this side of her was doing nothing but increasing his want for her, he knew something was up.

"What happened?"

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know something happened so.. What happened?"

She told him the events of that evening voicing her concern for how it took the band members to point out something that in her mind, should've been obvious.

"What kind of music professor will I be, if my own students have to point out ways to make our performances better?"

Having been listening attentively, he moved his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly.  
"Hermione, you shouldn't been ashamed of it, haven't you learned something new about yourself? About how to approach things? If anything, you should be proud of the way you humbly admitted that their suggestions made things better, others would not be so willing to admit to something like that."

She smiled at his comment, "Yes, I can't see the potions master taking advice from Harry Potter."

"Exactly! I would shut him up that instant and slap him with detention and that would be the end of it. I would never really know if he had made a suggestion to something that would prove to be a breakthrough because of my pride, but you're not like that, so there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Actually, I do have something to be ashamed of."

He looked at her curiously and waited for her to finish. "See, these past couple of days, instead of concentrating fully on my studies, I keep thinking about my hot potions professor, and sneaking into his room late at night."

Severus' face suddenly became serious, and in his teaching voice he responded: "Yes, that is indeed, to be thinking of your professor in that manner, as punishment; you are to head down to the dungeons this very minute!"

Hermione couldn't hold back a smirk as she stood up. "I'm on my way."

Sipping the last of his tea, Severus waited a bit after she had left and followed soon after, a spring in his steps.


	17. Performance Day

**AN: Here is a long chapter to make up for the delay in the last one that was posted.**

I don't own any of the songs used for this chapter.

Writing this chapter brought back so many memories, and I had sooo much fun writing it. I truly hope you will enjoy reading this bit.

Funny how no matter how many concerts you give, you're always nervous before, and actually it's said that to be nervous is a good sign, and when you finally do perform; the rush of adranaline afterwards is contagious. I have found this personally to be true, especially if there is an after party which is usually an explosion of over eager muscians.

You music people understand what I mean... anyway.. onward with the show!

The evening of the concert, Hermione and the rest of the band members waited until everyone was gone from the great hall. After the elves had cleaned up whatever mess remained, one of them turned to her and pulled on her robes. "Miss, if you are ready, we'll begin to put away the tables and set up the platform like you asked."

"Yes, please do!"

In no time, the tables vanished, and rows of chairs took their place. The head table also suddenly vanished and was replaced by chairs, music stands and the grand piano that was usually in the music room.  
A black sparkly curtain had been placed to drape over the stage, and a golden rope was to be used to open and close it.

Hermione starred in wonder at how quickly the elves turned the hall into a musical theatre in no time. She didn't even hear Harry approach her until he touched her shoulder causing her to jump up suddenly.

"Yikes! Oh, Hey, how are you feeling?"

Harry gave her a nervous smile. "I'm scared out of my mind."

"No, no, no, you shouldn't be! You should be excited, and happy!"

"Well, I am all of those things too, but the moment dinner ended, my heart started beating away, the time has finally come!"

"Did you actually even eat dinner?" She inquired.

"Not really."

"Too nervous" They both responded at the same time and they broke out laughing.

Hermione smiled at him, and even though her nerves were a wreck, she tried hard to show that she was calm and collected, the last thing she needed was for everyone to suddenly black out from fright.

"It'll be fine, and everyone will love you guys."

"They'll love you too Hermione, you are the star of the show after all."

"We all are."

"We'll see won't we?" Harry replied nervously.

"Be positive, and have faith in the hard work that you've put into this!"

He gave her an improved smile before joining the rest of the band again.

Together, they all helped set up the rest of what was needed up on stage. Some were bustling about with scowls of concentration on their faces, while others dealt with the nervousness by laughing and acting clumsily.

When Nathaniel had knocked over the amplifier for the third time in less than fifteen minutes, Hermione stopped what she was doing. "Nathaniel, do you think you can quit monkeying around until after the concert? Your making myself and others around you more nervous than we need to be."

A flush of red quickly engulfed his pale face. "Ugh.. I'm sorry Hermione, I just don't know what to do with myself." He spoke as he tried to dry his sweaty palms on his robes.

"It's ok." She said and went back to what she was doing.

A few minutes later, everyone grouped together and Hermione made her way to the center.

"Ok everyone, the long awaited evening has finally arrived. We should all go get cleaned up and change into our concert dress, and meet here in exactly 40 minutes so we can rehearse on our new stage with at least one or two songs before the actual concert."  
Everyone made off in a mad and excited dash, and as was the norm; Hermione was the last in leaving.

As she turned the corner towards the staircase; walking in her direction was Severus Snape.

"Oh, good evening Se-Professor."  
Severus took a good long look at her. She looked like hell, even at the table he noticed that she hardly ate anything, nor did many of the people sitting on the new "band table" as they called it now.  
Her mind seemed to have been reeling before bumping into her. He wanted to so badly to embrace her, hold her and let her know that everything was going to be alright, that she would do splendidly as she always did. All he could do for right now is try to tell her with his stare, and hope that she some how understood.

Finally she gave him a small smile upon looking into his eyes. She looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Your coming right?" As she whispered, as she unconsciously twiddled with her fingers and began to sway slightly.

It would've been cute if she didn't have that 'deer caught in the headlights' look on her face.  
Answering in an equally low whisper: "Just like I've answered the last five times you've asked me, yes, I will be there."

She smiled nervously at his response. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He teased with a smirk and immediately stuck out his hand to her. "Good luck Miss Granger."  
She looked at him in a confused manner before slowly extending her hand to meet his. Upon feeling the parchment paper he slipped in her. A wide smile formed on her face as she casually slipped it in her pocket.

"Yes, thank you." Was all she replied before heading back to her room.

She giggled and blushed as she opened the note. The nervousness from before momentarily subsiding due to the fact that the potions master had just slipped her a note, who would ever think it? Professor Snape, writing a love note!

It wasn't as endearing as love notes went but that was to be expected he being who he was.  
It stated simply:

_Congratulations, you will do splendidly tonight._

Meet me in my quarters afterwards.

It had reminded her of the very first note he had sent her along with the flowers back when she performed at lions den. It was a side of him she never expected, and was grateful for having had the opportunity to come to know.

Snapping out of her daze, she quickly got cleaned up and dressed.  
She had decided on wearing a lovely black dress that her mom had gotten for her when she had turned 20. It sparkled in the light but it was tasteful, not like some glittery dresses you see that light up like a christmas tree.  
Putting on makeup before a performance was always part of the fun for Hermione. She went with smokey eyes to compliment the dress and opted for just a clear and simple lip gloss so that her honey colored eyes were what stood out. She applied a coat of mascara that added volume to her long lashes, and she had put on a frizz treatment so that her hair was tame and the soft curls fell around her face.  
She thought about wearing heels but thinking that she might have to be moving around a lot on stage, she opted for her flats that had black jewels encrusted in the front. It was a vast improvement from the way she had looked only a few moments earlier.  
She took one last look in the mirror and being satisfied, took off with a wide grin on her face.

O

Rehearsal had gone extremely well, who would've thought that the great hall had such great acoustics?  
Everyone looked spectacular and Hermione couldn't help but laugh when Jane approached her looking like a female version of David Bowie in black.  
"Wow, so what inspired such an amazing ensemble?" She asked, pretending not to have a clue.

She gave Hermione a wicked grin, and started rotating her hips as she sang out loud: "Press your space face close to my love! Break out in a moonage day dream oh yeah yeah!"

"Ahh the love of your life, how did I not guess?"

"I'm gonna marry him one day Hermione, mark my words!" She pointed at her as she walked away.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. The man was already married to a goddess but who was to say. Life sometimes threw unexpected surprises as she herself had come to find out.

Hermione had assigned two of the band members to pass out the evenings program. The cover had a picture of the entire band playing while Hermione conducted. At the very top it said:  
"Latin Jazz Night brought to you by: The Official Hogwarts Band."  
She knew that they really weren't officially a band yet and she might've been forward in assuming that they would agree to making it official but she hoped that after tonight, it would be.  
The inside on the left showed the name of each student followed by the instrument that they played. To the right were the names of the songs they would be performing.

It was a mystery as to how many people would actually show up. Posters had been hung around the castle and word of mouth did it's thing but the insecure part of Hermione wondered if anyone would actually show other than the close friends of the band members. She told herself that even if it ended up being that way, they would still do their best, and the others would miss out on a spectacular show.

It was then that the first couple of students began to file in, one of them being Ron. Both Hermione and Harry waved to him enthusiastically from their seats and he made his way to the front row.  
By now, most of the band had taken their seats and were either tuning, or rehearsing the difficult passages/solos. Hermione was seated at the piano bench, fingering the keys and going over her numerous solos. She was concentrating so deeply that again she didn't hear or see when Harry came up to her again.

"Hermione, I think we should start soon."

"Huh?" She quickly looked up and saw a sea of faces followed by the engulfing sounds of chattering, laughing, the occasional whistling and of course the sounds of everyone practicing. It was a sound that made her heart leap with joy. She closed her eyes to savor it, she knew it was a rare and glorious feeling.

Upon opening her eyes again, she spotted Severus making his way towards the back of the hall. He stayed standing along with a couple of other students. Apparently all the seats were taken already, and the hall was still filling with more people.  
She smiled as they made eye contact, noting the color flush to his cheeks even from the distance at which they stood. She got up; "Yes, It's time."

She made her way to the podium and everyone automatically stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. She took a deep breath and gave the band her sincerest smile.

"I just want you all to know that this evening wouldn't have been possible without your hard work and dedication in making this a reality. I love what we've become, we're more than a band in my mind, we're like family. So let's show Hogwarts what's been missing in their lives!"

They all cheered and whistled, causing the audience to do the same. Hermione finally turned around to face them and made her way to the front of the stage.  
She had placed a muggle microphone piece over her ear. She knew about the spell that magnified her voice, but the thought of having to place your wand at your throat the whole time while talking seemed distasteful to her.

"Good Evening, how is everyone doing?"

She was responded by cheering and whistling, but she wanted more.

"What was that?" She asked again

This time the response was more like enthusiastic screaming, which brought a grin to her lips.

"That's more like it!"

"Thank you for coming out tonight, as you may or may not know, we've started a band that we hope to formally include as a class and a subject within our marvelous school so that in the future if you like what you hear tonight and are interested in joining, make sure to let your head of house know and they will take the proper steps, and if there are enough interested individuals, a class will be set up the following year.  
Make sure that you all have received tonights program, it has the list of songs we'll be performing should you enjoy a particular piece, feel free to research the composer.  
Now without further delay, we'll begin our first song."

While the audience clapped and cheered. Hermione removed the beautiful ebony baton from the podium and murmured a charm so that it stayed levitated after she walked away and headed towards the piano. After she sat, the baton tapped itself on the podium and there was absolute silence.  
She lifted one hand in the air, and the baton simultaneous lifted as well.

"Song for my father up first everyone, one, two, three and!"

The music began and as Hermione played, the baton kept conducting by itself.

O

Tucked all the way in the back of the great hall and observing with the utmost amusement was Severus Snape. He had allowed a small smirk to grace his lips when she pulled out the baton, and the way she charmed it to conduct while allowing her to play as well was genius.

His chest swelled with pride as he watched the woman he adored captivate what seemed to be all of Hogwarts.

Not being aware of his own actions, his mouth slightly opened as he watched her fingers caress the keys as she played. Her beautiful, shiny curls cascaded around her face making his mouth dry, and as his eyes feasted upon the way the dress hugged her figure; he felt his heart rate quicken.

Feeling the first bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face; it was then that he realized how incredibly turned on he was from simply watching Hermione play piano.  
The pulse of the bass and the percussion seemed to radiate off his body, and with each note that seemed to bounce off of his chest, he let out a groan. Had the music not been so loud, and had not everyone been so transfixed in the band, it would've been very likely that the people around him would've heard, and had he not promised to stay and watch in it's entirety; he would've made a hasty retreat at that moment towards his chambers to act out on his erupting feelings.

He licked his lips in an attempt to moisten them, but even that act seemed to tingle his flesh as he watched Hermione in awe. This hadn't happened when he had watched her in the lions den, nor the numerous times he came upon her in the music room. What had changed?  
Suddenly an idea occurred to him. _Maybe there will be a slight change of plans to what I had originally decided upon._

**This chapter was going on for too long so I decided to divide it into two parts.**

Stay tuned! 


	18. Performance Day Part 2

**AN: Hey Kids!  
I hope you all don't think I forgot about this story, it has just been utter madness, and now with the Thanksgiving holiday underway, it's given me some much needed time off and thus we have another chapter!**

As usual, I own nothing, and the song "Mambo Gallego" was used at the beginning of cartoon networks' 'adult swim' lineup back when they first started out for those of you who are wondering, it is a very well orchestrated latin song, check it out sometime.

Do we have any band people out there?  
I don't know about you guys, but we use to have "After parties" when concerts were over, it was part of the fun, so this is my take on an after party.

**I normally don't ask for reviews, I figure if you like the story and are compelled enough to comment, you will, but I am requesting it this time. Just as an affirmation that you are still out there :o)**

**Without further wait:…**

"**PERFORMANCE DAY PART 2"**

They had ended the concert with Tito Puente's "Mambo Gallego" The audience was going absolutely insane.

Yelling and whistling, they were all on their feet giving the band standing ovations and the look of sheer pleasure could be seen on each and every one of their faces.

Hermione stood up in front and she waved towards the band one last time as the audience broke out in an even more powerful applause.

"Remember to tell your head of house if you are interested in joining for the following term, Good night!"

Suddenly an all out stampede exited the great hall. Everyone was in a mad dash to get to their head of house screaming and yelling: "I want to join the Hogwarts band!"

As if on cue, when the last person in the audience exited, a shower of glitter, and streamers erupted from the ceiling and all the chairs and seating area where the audience had been before magically turned into tables heaping with hot food and drinks. The music that they had played for the night began to echo throughout the room and all the band members jumped off stage and began to chat excitedly and dive into the food and drinks.

Harry and Hermione were laughing as Jane went off about how David Bowie would've been envious of their performance.

"For once, I have to agree with you Jane, you all did such an excellent job." Replied Hermione.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "We all did."

Hermione smiled and scanned the room. There were actually some members that were still playing songs huddled together in a corner, while some were apparently chasing each other around the room. She couldn't blame them; she too felt the adrenaline of the performance.  
As she thought of the many ways she knew of how to deal with such emotional rushes, she remembered she had to meet a certain slytherin.

"Harry love, I just remembered something, I've got to run."

"Alright, this after party was brilliant by the way."

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"You mean… This wasn't your doing?"

Harry looked at her dumbfounded. "Nooooo I wouldn't have the brains to come up with such a brilliant spell as this." He said as he waved his hands around the room.

Without another word, Hermione ran out of the great hall and headed towards the dungeons when she almost ran head on to a streaming group of students waiting in line.

She cautiously approached the line when a couple of the students recognized her and bombarded her with congratulations and flattery….As much as a slytherin could flatter anyway.

"Thank you all, you're really too kind and I'm glad that we could be of entertainment to our fellow classmen, by the way, why are you all waiting in line?"

"Well, to ask Professor Snape to join the band next year of course! You did say we needed to talk to our head of house, so here we are!"

Hermione's eyes bulged as she looked at the number of students, and the line kept growing still. At this rate, it would be well past midnight before she got to see Severus. Until she heard a thunderous voice echo the halls of the dungeons.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T WANT TO SUFFER THROUGH A MONTH'S WORTH OF DETENTION, LEAVE TO YOUR ROOMS IMMEDIATELY! YOU MAY APPROACH ME TOMORROW IF YOU WISH TO DISCUSS THIS BAND BUSINESS!"

No one was stupid enough to put up and argument with an angry potions master. Everyone immediately made their way to their rooms still talking excitedly about what instrument they would play, and what songs they wanted to try out.

After making sure everyone was gone, Hermione carefully opened the door to the classroom.

Severus was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands as if he had just finished witnessing something utterly atrocious.

"Who is stupid enough to come wandering in here despite my announcement?" He spat, still not looking up.

"Apparently I am."

At the sound of her voice, his head shot up.

"Hermione…."

As she ran towards him, he got up from his chair practically knocking it over. His hands fell firmly around her waist as she tip toed and he reached down so that his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, he looked deep in her eyes.  
"I had half of Hogwarts practically break down the door to ask permission to join this band of yours."

"That must've been terrible for you Professor, is there anything I can do to lessen the displeasure this has caused you?" She stayed starring at his lips and then looked up into his eyes once again finding nothing but desire and something else she couldn't quite describe.

"I can think of several, but I prefer to discuss this further in my quarters."

Without another word, he lifted her up off her feet, disregarding the sudden yelp of surprise she let out and carried her towards his room. 


	19. The Future

**AN: Alright kids, another chapter, and we're coming near the end... a few more chapters anyway.. so I want to go ahead and thank all of you faithful readers out there who have endured right along with me. It would've been completed sooner but alas, I have had computer problems.. It's always something isn't it?**

"THE FUTURE"

That morning, Hermione woke to the soft and gentle stare of Severus Snape who was looking at her intently.  
"Good morning" She said while she stretched out.

Severus opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but then abruptly closed it. He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

Alarmed, Hermione got up from her side and moved over to him.

"Severus are you alright?"  
Still not looking at her, he mumbled softly. "I thought this would be easier..."

Hermione suddenly felt as if the knight bus had slammed into her, she felt totally and completely numb. _He's trying to break up with me...  
_She swallowed hard and waited for him to continue. Her heart was slamming in her chest and her mouth had gone extremely dry. Suddenly looking at him had become too much to bear, and so she looked away, concern and pain clearly showing throughout her features.

What could've happened? Things were so good between them... or at least she thought that they were. As a matter of fact, her relationship with Severus had turned out to be better than she ever would've expected. He was so attentive to her wants and needs. Past the severe exterior he always demonstrated as a teacher, she had been able to see that not only were they lovers but friends.

While she thought about this, it was then that she finally realized the reality of her situation, she had fallen in love with the bat of the dungeons right in the middle of him breaking up with her.  
She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and then the words began to come from him.

"You'll be graduating soon."

and

"It's a decision that mustn't be taken lightly."

She couldn't stop a sob from escaping her, and he suddenly stopped in the middle of his speech and looked over to find Hermione's hands clasped on her face as she sobbed into them.

"Whatever is the matter with you?" He asked as he put his arms around her.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" She managed to ask, still not looking up at him and unsure if she could handle his answer.

"What? Where would you get that foolish idea?"

Finally she looked up at him. "You're not breaking up with me?"

"Of course not!" He roared "I'm trying to tell you I love you and want to be with you after you graduate, foolish woman!" At the realization of his declaration, he suddenly became quiet and nervous, he didn't mean to say it like that, he had been trying to build up to it.

Hermione could do nothing in those moments but stare at him in shock.  
She finally opened her mouth to respond but could find no words because the fact was, there just weren't any words to describe the relief and the happiness that was coursing through her. To know that her feelings were reciprocated and that they would finally be able to come out of hiding and have an open relationship.

Her silence made his heart race, and he licked his dry lips as he watched her close her mouth after attempting to answer him.  
Maybe she didn't want to break up with him but at the same time wasn't ready for things going as fast as he wanted them to.

"Hermione I understand if..." That was all he was able to say before she carefully took his face into her small hands and looked deeply into his eyes.  
"I love you too Severus, and I too want to be with you after I graduate. I don't think I could stand being without you, you've become an important part of my life, and when I'm not with you, I can only think about the next time we will be together."

"Hermione..." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His fingers making small circles on her back touching her, feeling her as if she would disappear if he didn't.

Hermione laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.  
She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way. Just holding each other, letting the intense love flow between them. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours but it didn't matter. Deep down they both knew that this was just the beginning of a wonderful future together.

She was the first one to break the silence. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Were you the one who placed the after-party spell in the great hall last night after the concert?"

He burst out laughing, it was the first time she had heard him laughing like that and she crept away momentarily from his embrace to look at him. It was breath-taking and she wondered if he knew how incredibly handsome he looked when he laughed.

"Who else do you know would come up with such an impressive spell?"

"I thought Harry had done it."

"POTTER? That oaf can't even cast a Leviosar spell correctly let alone something of that caliber."

She smiled teasingly. "It was rather brilliant, I think everyone enjoyed it immensely."

"But I was only thinking of you when I did it... It's all for you Hermione, always will be." He took one of her small hands and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I think I've held you captive long enough, and I'm sure there are a few dozen obnoxious students trying to track me down to sign up for that band of yours."

"I like being held as your captive, I think it should be repeated at 8:00pm tonight."

Severus let out a dark chuckle, "I look forward to it."


	20. Graduation Surprise

**AN: So for any of you out there that have been involved with band/orchestra know that for the school's graduation, playing pomp& circumstance is a must and can become quite tiresome if the Senior class includes 500+ students… but it's such an amazing song, I would recommend you-tubing it sometime; it'll probably bring back memories for you.**

Anyway, our beloved characters have been through so much since the beginning when Hermione did her gigs at Lion's Den having a desire to make her hidden talent a reality, to being the conductor and having formed her own band; not to mention having captured the heart of Severus Snape; she's come a long way.

So onward with our story!

"**GRADUATION SURPRISE"**

"Mione, if you're here and getting ready to walk, who's conducting?"

She smiled devilishly at Ron, "I have bestowed the honor upon Jane for today."

Ron craned his neck over to the orchestra pit, and was practically tiptoeing when he finally saw her. "Ah, is she the one wearing the David Bowie-Labyrinth hair piece?"

"The very same."

"I don't know about her sometimes, her obsession with that man is a bit scary at times…"

Hermione chuckled, well… I can't say that I blame her, the man has the body of a .. "Oh umm.. Good Morning Professor Snape!"

She was still trying to figure out where he had come from when he began to address the crowd. "It is time for all of you to get in line like you all have practiced during graduation rehearsal." He said in his usual silk-like voice.

Hermione looked over at Ron and mouthed "See you later." And was heading towards her place in line when Severus reached out and grabbed her arm and in the same motion lowered his lips close to her ears.

"I do hope that you were about to say that the man has a body for an 80 year old woman who wears too much make up and far too much hairspray…"

Hermione smirked and whispered low enough for only him to hear. "Never thought I'd see the day when you'd actually be jealous of a muggle."

"Let me make something perfectly clear Hermione, I have since the beginning of our relationship will and only have eyes for you. I expect the same, muggle or not."

For a moment, Hermione felt like he was being too excessive in his jealousy. She only meant it as a joke, but at the same time; she couldn't deny that his comment brought a sense of security to where they stood. She had thought about it before and she wouldn't be able to tolerate it if he had begun talking about a hot muggle woman no matter how far-fetched the idea of them ever being together might have seemed.

"I understand Severus and I'm sorry, you are the only man I want in my life." She stayed starring deep into his eyes, not caring that the other students had already formed the line and were looking at them suspiciously.  
She would be a free woman and no longer his student in a few minutes anyway so what did she care at this point if they were seen talking to each other?

He looked as if he was going to say something else but instead he swallowed hard, never taking his eyes off of her. Finally he managed to whisper: "I will see you after the ceremony." Before he took off to where the rest of the staff was seated.

"Hey there."

Hermione spun around and found a grinning Harry. "Holy fricken… you startled me!" She replied, clutching on to her graduation robes.  
"Harry! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in line with the rest of the P's!"

"Pfffftt.. Do you know how long it will be before they call out my name? Anyway..I'm sure you're not as startled as I am to find you conversing with the bat of the dungeons, what did he want anyway?"

Hermione turned to look at him as he was seating himself at the very end of the staff row, his face as severe looking as ever.

"Actually he came to tell me that the staff has finally given their approval and will expect to talk to me after the ceremony is over and go over the terms of my becoming the new performing arts director here at Hogwarts." She finished with a smile.

"Wow Hermione, that's brilliant!" He crushed her in his embrace as she smirked inwardly.

It wasn't a total lie, Severus had given her the news that the staff was going to take her in as a professor, she just left out that she had already talked to the headmaster and accepted the position. Telling Harry that it was going to happen after the ceremony was just an excuse to escape and be with Severus.

"I'm really proud of you Hermione. You went all out with what started out as a hobby and turned it into something you can share with others and get paid to do it as well!"

"Thank you Harry, I'm glad that you were able to benefit from this as well, you've become an excellent musician in a short amount of time, please don't give it up. I know that we'll all be busy once we leave Hogwarts and start living adult lives, but take the time to practice and better yourself."

"I will continue, I get a sense of peace and relief whenever I play, I think I finally understand why you did what you did, everyone needs a creative outlet whether they realize it or not, thank you for helping me find mine."

She hugged him again and Harry went towards the back where all the P's were.

When Hermione swept her long curls away from her face she found the deep dark eyes starring at her from afar, and she allowed herself to give him a warm smile as she thought of how far they had really come. After his initial shock to her response to his stare, he allowed himself a small smile in return. It spoke volumes to her; it was a smile that said he was proud of her, and happy to have her in his life. She was indeed lucky to have him in her life as well.

O

After the ceremony had ended, there were hugs, tears, promises of never losing touch, excited and eager conversation as to where the party was going to be at, etc.

Hermione had quickly walked over to the orchestra pit and jumped down to where Jane stood apparently exhausted.  
"Well? What do you think? I tried my best, I really did Hermione! I…"

Hermione looked at Jane's outfit, even though Ron had mentioned the wig she saw that she went all the way with the miss-matched eyes and lunar charm Jareth wore.

"Wow, umm.. I never thought I'd see the day when Jareth the goblin king conducted the graduation ceremony at Hogwarts…"

Hermione grabbed Jane by the shoulders and gave her a wide smile. "You did a fantastic job Jane, the march was amazing, and when you had them do the repeats, it came out smooth and it overall flowed extremely well."

"Oh Thank you!" said Jane as she hugged Hermione again.

After having congratulated each and every musician, Hermione jumped out of the orchestra pit and began to survey the staff area to try and find Severus, but couldn't find any of the staff members where they had previously been. Some had already gone, and some of them talking to the students.

She was about to walk into the crowds in search of him but felt the familiar pull of her arm and turned to face the keeper of her heart.

"Professor Snape! I'm so glad I found you, I have to confess before word gets out that I accidentally set Mr Hawthorne's robe on fire while we were in line, but I assure you that it really was an accident, and had nothing to do with him repeatedly asking me to join him and his nerd friends to muggle London."

Severus couldn't help chuckling at her confession. "That was you my pet?"

Her blush was answer enough though.

"Are you going to punish me professor?" She looked up at him, lust clearly defined in her eyes.

_Damn witch, she's tempting me to forget what I had planned out and just take her to the dungeons and have my way with her!_He took a deep breath and exhaled a ragged, "All in due time, I have something else planned for us, but I suggest you change out of your robes and…"

"Only if you help me change out of them professor." She said as she took a step closer to him.

He took in another deep breath, inhaling her scent. "As much as I'm sure both of us would thoroughly enjoy that prospect, this is something I've had planned for a while now so how about we just meet in the classroom, yes?"

She lifted an eyebrow… hmmm.. He was up to something, and it excited her. "Give me 15 minutes, I'll be there."

O

Hermione's head swirled with different possibilities of where he could be taking her.

"Maybe France! France was so incredibly romantic! Maybe Italy!"  
She knew from her past outings with him that he had impeccable taste and obviously knew of the best romantic spots, so she was ecstatic to say the least.

In 13 minutes she was already dressed navy blue skirt and black top. She was waiting in the classroom when he walked in wearing a casual black button down shirt and black slacks. He felt her eyes roaming over his body and he began to mentally chant:  
"I will not take her here in on the desk; we will head out as planned"

So before his body could betray his mind, he quickly walked over to her and they were instantly transported from the classroom to outside of….

"The Lion's Den? This is where you…" Suddenly it hit her.

To anyone it would seem like a pretty unromantic place, it almost had her fooled, but this place had sentimental value to her. It was because of The Lions Den that she had found out what she wanted in her life, from her career to the man of her dreams.

She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. "I couldn't have imagined a more appropriate place Severus."

"I'm glad you approve." He replied as he lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"Come I have a surprise."

**ALRIGHT KIDS, ANY GUESSES TO WHAT THE SURPRISE MIGHT BE?**


	21. Dashing Smile

**AN: It wasn't much of a mystery and most of you guys guessed correctly. Yes, he is going to propose, but I wanted to add humor as well as making it romantic.  
The Barbie thing was something I actually did in my youth once. I was sort of a tom-boy growing up and I wanted the board game CLUE more than anything. My mom instead got me this Barbie that came with a mousse that changed her hair color.**

I was such an ungrateful squirt cutting off all her hair and throwing it in the BBQ pit when my dad was lighting the charcoal. I didn't get presents for an entire year after that! :o(

And yes, the crystal thing was inspired by the ballroom scene in Labyrinth.

"**DASHING SMILE"**

Hermione was expecting to walk in to the usual bar with its dreary set up, only to walk into an enchanting room with vases of roses at every corner. She gasped out loud and brought her hand up to open mouth as she took in the scenery.

She was also expecting to find other people there lounging about on the bar stools and drinking their early-bird pints but she found that there was no one else there but them and a friendly server who came to greet them.

"WELCOME!Snape, party of two?"

"Correct."

The server gave an overexposed smile and tilted her head slightly which caused her pearly whites to twinkle in the light. It made Hermione think of those plastic Barbie dolls she use to set on fire when she was a child, the thought made her chuckle to herself.

"Something amusing?" Severus asked, although he already knew she was inwardly mocking the server.

"I'll tell you later" She intertwined her fingers with his and Snape momentarily stood frozen to the spot.

"You do not mind such displays in public?" He whispered looking down at their hands and then leaning towards her.

"Why should we care now? I'm no longer your student." He gave her a soft kiss and squeezed her hand gently as they followed the server who was patiently waiting for them by the table that had both a red and black tablecloth embroidered with gold trimming.

The center of the table held what was probably the biggest vase in the entire space and this one was filled with both hydrangeas and roses.

Hermione stayed starring at them in a dreamy-like manner.  
"This is all so beautiful..." She turned her head sideways in order to look at him since they took up so much space.

"I can barely see you and even though these flowers are lovely..." She suddenly got up and moved her chair so that she was sitting so close to him, their legs would rub against each other.

"Yes, this is a much better view."

She let out a giggle as he chuckled. She once again intertwined her fingers with his and he leant down and gave her what he intended to be just a peck on the lips but she deepened the kiss, and his tongue was already snaking its way in search of hers when the server cleared her throat loudly and snapped them out of their interlude.

"Well hey there! Welcome back to earth guys!" She said way too cheerfully and once again flashed them her perfect smile.

Hermione's facial expression changed so drastically that it took Severus all his might to not burst out laughing.

"So here is the menu, and I'll be back in a minute to take your order." She gave them yet another smile and happily skipped along.

"WOW, she puts a whole new meaning on the term: 'grinning idiot' "

Severus chuckled, and moved her hand over to his under the table.  
Suddenly his expression became serious and he cleared his throat, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Hopefully she will be the only slight annoyance, I talked to the manger of the Lion's den and had them close the place down for a few hours just to accommodate us."

Hermione's eyes glistened with love for the man she was starring at. He was so thoughtful and so sentimental in his own way. Something she felt honored to come to realize since it seemed like everyone at Hogwarts had this horrible impression of him, and yet here he was treating her like a Queen.

"I love you Severus." She whispered and kissed him.

"Hermione…" He held her face in his hands then.

"Why do you love me? I need to understand why you love this man who tormented you the first few years at Hogwarts. Why do you love the man who tried to push you away when he realized his sentiments were returned? Why me Hermione? Why this broken man who sits before you?"

If she got any closer to him, she would be practically sitting on him, but she needed to feel him in those moments. Wrap herself around this wonderful man who had been so torn up by life that he needed constant reassurance.  
She knew that this was something she would have to deal with, and would still in the future if she were to continue with him.

Even now as he spoke these words to her, she wondered in the back of her mind if this was his way of trying to have the reassurance he needed to know that she still wanted him now that she was no longer a student at Hogwarts.

"Severus.."

"Hold on.. I don't want us to get interrupted by rainbow-sunshine smiles over here."

He pulled out his wand and instantly it was as if they were encased in a crystal. All around them was the shimmer of lights that radiated brightly. It was as if they weren't even in Lion's Den anymore, they were in a different word made up of white's, silver, and crystals that danced around them as they sat at the table.

"Oh Sev.. See.. This is what I'm trying to explain to you. You are the only person brilliant enough to come up with something like this."

"Severus, there are so many reason to why I've fallen in love with you, and if you'd like I can sit here and name them all, but neither of us can deny that we need each other. I do not want to imagine my life without you Severus. I want you there with me all of the time, and when we're not together, I find myself thinking of the moment when we will be."

To make sure she made her point, she looked deeply into his eyes and held both of his hands to her chest.

"I need you Severus Snape, I love you, how can I make you understand that it will always be you. I can never feel the same about anyone else."

Suddenly Hermione realized that Severus' eyes were welling up with tears, but she wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness or of something else.  
It was then that he wrapped his arms around her so tight that she could hardly breathe.

She wasn't sure how long they had been embracing. She felt him sobbing hard and she rubbed her hand that was held him soothingly but she remained silent.

She knew he needed to let all of the emotions and insecurity out so that things could progress in a healthy manner between them, and for some reason she didn't find it as astonishing as she thought it would be to have the scary potions master that everyone feared in her arms crying his eyes out.

Suddenly he broke from the embrace and gently took her face in his hands. He stared at her for a long moment, tears still trickling from his swollen eyes and he gave her the gentlest kiss he had ever given her.

"Marry me Hermione, I need you all of the time as well and I don't want to even try to imagine my life without you."

Hermione momentarily froze in shock.

She was expecting maybe some words of future living arrangements together but not marriage, at least not so soon. Yet the more her mind rapidly grasped what was happening, it made sense to her.

He was a man who was constantly unsure of where he stood with others, but it probably never really bothered him since she knew these were people that he honestly didn't really care about on an intimate level. Marriage would be the commitment to secure their mutual affections.

She was about to respond when he slightly pulled away from her and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

With shaky hands, he opened the box and revealed the most gorgeous ring she had ever set eyes on. It was made of both silver and gold and it snaked together a then blended at the top. It was held together by a diamond of considerable size, which sparkled even brighter than the crystal that was surrounding them.

Before Severus could obtain her reaction, she had closed the small gap between them and threw herself on him.  
She kissed his face wildly and raked her fingers through his silky hair.  
Severus in turn grabbed her by the waist and guided her towards his lap, returning her fervent kisses.

"You incredible man, god of course I will marry you!"

O

"Hey Starlight, what happened to the customers?" The manager of the Lions Den asked.

She flashed him a dashing smile;"They're in that bubble, but I wonder what they're doing in there, it keeps shaking around, and I've been standing out here for an hour now waiting for it to disappear so I can take their order. They must be dying of thirst by now!."

The manger looked over at the bouncing crystal and then shot her a mischievous grin. "And by the looks of it they'll be famished too." 


	22. Unexpected Artist Finale

**AN: Wow, this is overdue.**

**I admit that I didn't really know how to wrap things up with this story, plus I got involved with some other stories, and recently I've been dealing with a new boss that I just don't seem to tie well with, a dying grandfather and a lot of inner turmoil. *breaths out loud* ok, but here it is.**

**Ok, so I used a Disney song in this last chapter.. WAIT! DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**If you read the lyrics, I think you'll agree that the lyrics fit Hermione and Severus well. Plus I had friends who used this song at their wedding it was actually really sweet.**

I do not own the song, "You'll be in my heart."

**"FINALE"**

He stood in front of his mirror as he rolled up one of the sleeves so that the gold cuff links he had received as a gift would show off.

He decided that for this occasion, he would tie his hair back in a neat ponytail. His new boots which were cleaned and polished shone brightly against the light of the room, and they made a click-clack sound as he walked about the room.

He sighed out a breath he did not realize he had been holding and noticed that despite the mental exercises he had given himself earlier; he was nervous.

Blasted arrangement he had consented to where he would not see Hermione until the ceremony was driving him mad!

It wasn't enough that he had not let her out of his bed for almost the entire day only yesterday. Although… She did not complain, she was actually _very _obliging. but.. What if she had changed her mind about marrying him within the span of …  
Severus mentally counted… 8 hours, 31 minutes, 56 seconds?

The sounds of a whisper broke him out of his pessimistic thoughts at that moment.

"Severus…" He turned and saw a gloved white hand wrap itself around the doorframe and when he saw that there was no intention of the person coming in, he realized who it was. He chuckled realizing he was not the only one who was being tormented by the hours of separation.

"I thought we were not supposed to be near each other." He said in his silky voice as he approached the door.

"Technically, we're not in the same room, we're just.." He then ran his fingers through her gloved ones, making small delicate circles on the palm of her hand and he carefully worked his way to her fingers in that same circular motion.

"Ohhhhh." She sighed from the other side of the door. "I do wish you had caressed me that same manner yesterday while.. "

Severus cleared his throat. "It appears my wanton vixen cannot keep away from me, despite her own rules. Worry not, we will have an entire two months to do nothing but indulge in our wildest and most passionate desires.

"In that big, roomy house you have…" Hermione groaned from the other side.

"Yes, I plan for us to make use of every single square foot my love; that is a promise. I will leave you in such a state that you will be mumbling and numb from the waist down."

She jerked her hand back suddenly and he heard a cross between a shrill, high pitched squeal and a moan come from her.

"I should go before I break my own promise."

A satisfactory smirk appeared on his face at the impact simple words caused.

"Until the ceremony.. I .. I'm really happy Severus; I can't picture doing this with anyone but you."

"Neither can I Hermione. You will be mine; there will be no one else for either of us. No one to kiss at the tender hot flesh in the midst of."

"I'M LEAVING NOW BEFORE I BARGE IN THROUH THE DOOR!" She practically shouted, and he heard her receding footsteps.  
He chuckled darkly; it was so much fun to tease her. He now definitely felt more confident that she was the one, and that this really would be the beginning of the happiness he had been denied for so long.

OoOo

The wedding itself was a small affair that took place in one of the halls that they were allowed to rent out in the ministry of magic. Severus had only wanted to go in with a witness to sign the forms and head on out for their honeymoon, but Hermione had insisted on a small reception.

Hermione saw no point in hiding her Marriage from her friends especially since she would now be teaching at Hogwarts. To say that they were shocked was an understatement, especially from Harry.

She could still remember his reaction when she had told him.  
"Hermione! I would've bet money that you fancied that Nathaniel bloke, or that deep down you and Ron would eventually end up together! Never him! I thought you hated him!"

"Believe me Harry when I tell you that I didn't expect for this to happen, but it did; and I love him. He loves me too and not only am I going to be able to continue to pursue music as a career, but I will be doing it under the same roof as the man that I love, can't you be happy for me?"

"Of course Hermione, I just didn't know, and it's well.. A bit of a shock I mean… The dungeon bat?"

Hermione laughed along with Harry. "Oh but he's so much more then that Harry, I have seen a side of him I never thought possible and I can sincerely say that he is the best man I have ever known."

"Well, if you think so then it must be true, I'm happy for you Hermione."

She sighed at the memory, he and Ron and the others would be at the reception. There had been some that she was surprised to find that they had outright refused, finding their bonding a disgrace, but that had not stopped them from moving forward.

She couldn't wait to give Severus a special wedding surprise… Well.. The one she could share with others as well.

OoOo

For Severus, the clock on the wall was clicking away far too loud. As people arrived and congratulated him, he did his best to look calm and collected and before he knew it, everyone fell silent and the music started up.

He could hear her heels hit the floor as she got closer, and closer, and finally she walked in, her bouquet held out in front of her gloved hands. 3 simple long stemmed irises held together by a silk white ribbon. Her curly hair was held up by a shiny hair comb that glittered in the light. She wore a simple silver chain around her neck with a crystal heart pendant.  
She opted for muggle attire, and while the white dress was simple, it was extremely elegant, and hugged her curves in all the right places.

Her appearances actually took his breath away as she slowly approached him. He had never seen her look so happy, and he could feel his heart racing in his chest, but for the first time it was not accompanied by panic or dread; he too was happy.

He might've been holding her tighter than he needed to while they were exchanging their vows to love each other forever, and his hands might've been trembling when she slipped the ring on to his finger, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in, it was absolutely glorious. He could physically feel the spark inside him ignite; they were finally one.

Man and wife, they left the hall to go to the reception when he whispered in her ear. "You are the most beautiful witch I have ever beheld, why don't we detour to my quarters before arriving at the reception?" His voice husky and his eyes filled with love and lust.

"Because my dear, we would never actually leave your quarters, and.. I .. well.. I have a surprise for you, and I have been working a long time on it."

"Hmmm… well when you put it like that I guess its off to the reception, but mark my words witch, once I get you home, do not think you will be getting any sleep!"

"Promise?" She asked slyly.

"I would never lie to you Hermione."

Once they had arrived, they made their way to the head table where there was a giant vase filled with different types of white flowers. He chuckled at the muggle details Hermione had made sure were included. Plastic swans that held Jordan almonds and read: Severus & Hermione united in matrimony. Some had those tasty white mints that melted instantly when they hit your tongue, he personally loved those. To say nothing of the cake which could be smelt as soon as you walked in.

"Rum my dear?"

"It was the only flavor they..." She saw his brow rising and laughed out loud. "I'm allowed to indulge once in a while."

"You leave that part to me." He whispered and stole a kiss from her.

Trays of food were brought out, various people got up and toasted the new couple, and when the music started to play, a small dance floor appeared at the center of the room.

"Shall we have a dance my dear?"

"Yes but, I think now is the time I give you my surprise."

She got up and walked to the very center, she grabbed a chair and transformed it into a white piano and bench. She started to play around with scales.

Everyone fell silent and she began.

"I want to thank all of you for sharing this very important moment in the new life that Severus and I are about to embark on."  
There was applause and then she looked up at him.

"I dedicate this song to you, because I think it truly expresses us, and what I feel for you."

Severus could only stare transfixed, he should've known the surprise was a song, but he felt himself anxious and excited to see what she had chosen.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm

This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
In my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain

I know we're different but  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?

We need each other  
To have, and to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Cause  
You'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my  
heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Oooh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
Always…

I'll be there for you always  
Always 

Severus was so overcome with emotion that he did not feel the warm tears cascade down his face until Hermione had come to his side and wiped it gently with a napkin.

"Is that dance still up for grabs?"

They simply swayed from side to side, her head cradled against his chest. As others looked on at them, he breathed in her scent deeply in an effort to memorize that moment for as long as he lived. When he exhaled it was accompanied by a faint: "I love you Hermione."

Eventually other people joined them on the dance floor but Severus being.. well Severus, led Hermione towards the back and when she realized it was his way of letting her know he was ready to move on to a more private celebration; she took his hand and headed out for the back door that did not have people occupying the area.

"That was quite Slytherin of you if I do say so myself."

Before she could respond, he grabbed hold of her tightly and she felt the motions of apparition. Expecting to see the familiar dwellings that were his quarters, she was shocked to find they had arrived at a private balcony overlooking the ocean and a beautifully lit star filled sky. Next to them was a table with a bucket of ice and Champaign.

"Consider this, my surprise." He said at a startled Hermione.

He popped open the bottle and Hermione squealed excitedly as the cork flew and the Champaign bubbled over.

He poured her a glass and then himself.

"To us, and the moment I realized I fell in love with you the day you sang that song at the Lions den. To your ability to inspire through your artistic abilities, and to that beautiful dress your wearing that will be on the floor three seconds from now."

"Here, here!" Hermione chimed in.

… and true to his word, he drank down the Champaign and took off her dress within the 3 second range.  
Thankfully they were no other occupants nearby, lest they be kept up by the cries and loud moans of the newlywed couple, and indeed it was the beginning of a wonderful new life.

"**FIN"**


End file.
